Lazy Dayz
by DJ Double T
Summary: Kim and Jack are together for the weekend. Follow their "Lazy Dayz" activities and see if this one weekend can bring two (secret) lovers together.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's POV**

It's Saturday and I am completely bored out of my mind. My parents are gone on some _"couple's retreat"_ for the weekend, and the dojo is closed because Rudy and Ms. Applebaum are going camping. I can't hang out with the guys because Milton also has a date with Julie, and Grace and Jerry went to dance class. Well, I could always hang out with Jack. My thoughts were soon interrupted to the sound of my phone ringing. I ran into my room to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering to look at the caller I.D. _"Hey Kimmy!"_ I heard the person on the other line say. "Don't call me that. What do you want? I was kinda in the middle of something." I asked annoyed. _"No you weren't. You were probably just sitting on your couch bored out of your mind."_ He replied. My eyes widened as I checked around my room for security cameras. "Psh. No I wasn't." I stated, my voice getting higher with every word. _"Sure you weren't."_ he replied sarcastically. _"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out before I die of boredom."_ He asked. I did a happy dance before answering him. Okay, you caught me. I have a crush on my best friend Jack Brewer, but it's not like he'll ever like me back. "Sure. I'll be there in like five minutes." I answered. _"K. See ya."_ He said. "Yeah, bye." I said before hanging up.

I dove into my closet to change out of my current "lazy-day" clothes which consisted of my sweatpants and one of Jack's shirts which was way too big on me. After changing into a pair of ripped jean short-shorts, and a black tank top with a white v-neck on top, I grabbed my shoes and phone before heading out of the door.

**Jack's POV**

I was sitting on my bed tossing a ball up into the air. I was completely bored and there was absolutely nothing to do. My parents went on some trip for couples, Rudy had a date with his girlfriend so the dojo was closed, and the guys had plans, except for Kim. Maybe I'll call her and ask her if she wants to come over. I picked up my phone and dialed Kim's number. She picked up on the first ring.

_"Hello?"_ she asked, she probably didn't bother to look at the caller I.D. "Hey Kimmy!" I replied. _"Don't call me that. What do you want? I was kinda in the middle of something."_ She asked with an annoyed tone. "No you weren't. You were probably just sitting on your couch bored out of your mind." I replied. _"Psh. No I wasn't."_ she stated, her voice getting higher with every word. "Sure you weren't." I replied sarcastically. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out before I die of boredom." I asked. I crossed my fingers, hoping that she'll say yes. Yeah, it's true. I have a crush on Kim, but it's not like she'll ever like me back. _"Sure. I'll be there in like five minutes."_ She answered. I did a happy dance as she accepted. "K. See ya." I said. "Yeah, bye." She said before hanging up.

The second she hung up, I threw my phone onto my bed before changing out of my old clothes. I changed into black jeans, with a white v-neck shirt, before heading downstairs and waiting for Kim.

The second my butt hit the couch, the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Kim smiling at me. I looked at her outfit and smiled. "We're matching again." I stated.

**Kim's POV**

I looked down at my outfit before looking at Jack's and laughing. "This always happens." I replied. I walked into his house and plopped myself down on his couch. I stretched my legs out and propped my back against the back of the couch.

Jack walked around the couch, sat down, picked up my legs and placed them on his lap. When his hands made contact with my legs, I felt electricity shoot through my body. I blushed slightly as he folded his arms over my legs and picked up the remote for the t.v. He looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes and smiled. I smiled back and relaxed. Halfway through the movie he picked out, I still couldn't get couldn't get comfortable. Jack noticed this and paused the movie. He gave me a quizzical look and stroked my leg with his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I just can't get comfortable on this couch." I replied whilst squirming. "Here," he said whilst lifting my legs off of his lap. "Lean back against me." He finished whilst turning me around so that I was lying in between his legs with my back against his chest. I snuggled into his chest, enjoying the warmth he was giving me. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting sleep consume me.

**Jack's POV**

I looked down at the sleeping, blonde, beauty on my chest and smiled. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist before lightly kissing her forehead. "Sweet Dreams Kim." I whispered before I fell asleep.

**(Still in Jack's POV)**

I woke up at about 12:15 in the afternoon to feel something restricting me from moving. I looked down to see a golden sea of blonde hair lying on my chest. Her face was snuggled into my chest, and the rest of her body was lying in between my legs. Her arms were resting on top of my arms, which were holding her petite waist tightly.

I shook her lightly and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey Kim." I said softly. "Hey." She replied tiredly. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before taking a look at her surroundings. After looking around, she settled herself back onto my chest and sighed. She was so cute.

"Kim, you have to get up." I told her. "Why?' she whined. "Well it's lunch time and I haven't had anything to eat all day." I explained to her. "Then eat something." She replied, burrowing her head deeper into my chest. "I can't when you're lying on my chest, preventing me from getting up." I replied. "But you're so comfy." She countered. "And warm, I don't want to get up." She whined. I smirked and tightened my grip on her waist. I quickly stood up and flung her over my shoulder.

**Kim's POV**

"Jack! Put me down!" I yelled. "Okay! No need to burst my eardrums." He said whilst setting me down on the counter. "Now, what should we eat for lunch?" he asked whilst rubbing his hands together. "Um, tacos?" I suggested. "That is a wonderful idea _Kimberly_." He said. I cringed at the use of my full name. I smacked him lightly on the back of his head. "Don't call me Kimberly, _Jackson_." I sneered. "Touché." He replied. "Now get in the car." He said. He grabbed his wallet and cell phone before escorting me to his silver Jaguar convertible. "Can we put the hood down? Please?" I begged. "Oh Kim, you know I can't say no to you." He replied. He put the hood of his car down before starting the ignition. "Buckled up?" he asked me. "Yes _dad_." I replied sarcastically. "Ha ha very funny." He replied, equally as sarcastic. I glared at him before pouting and crossing my arms over my chest. "Don't be like that Kim." He said. He leaned over to my side of the car and kissed my cheek. I blushed and my pout was replaced with a goofy smile. He chuckled and pulled out of his driveway.

_**AN: Haii guys! I'm back with a brand new story! I kinda wanted to write a multi-chapter story instead of a one-shot so please don't hate me! It started out as a one shot, but then it kinda went somewhere else…..sorry. Anyways, please review! As soon as I get five reviews, I'll post the next chapter of the story! And please remember to send me any new ideas for stories that I can write up.**_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL! Don't Stop Dreamin'! Live, Love, Sparkles! Baii!**_

_**~DJ Double T**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's POV**

We drove to the store and bought all of the necessary ingredients for making tacos. After buying the food, we drove back to my house and set up. "Alright. Where do we start Kim?" I asked her, since I have no idea how to make a taco. She laughed slightly before shaking her head. "First, we have to cook the meat, because you can't eat a taco with raw meat." She said. She opened up a cabinet, trying to reach the frying pan which was way above her grasp. I watched her struggle for a bit before walking behind her. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist, pulling her away from the counter, whilst I used my other arm to grab the frying pan from the top shelf.

"Here you go little Munchkin." I said, whilst handing the pan to her. She glared at me before snatching the pan from my hand, and walking to the stove. She turned on the heat and placed the pan on the stove top. Then she grabbed the lettuce, a knife, and a chopping board before coming over to me. "Chop the lettuce up. And don't cut yourself, I don't want your blood in my taco." She said. "Nice to know you care about my well being." I replied sarcastically. "Very funny." She said. "Now start chopping."

I took the knife and the lettuce from her hands and began to chop up the lettuce into shreds. I glanced out of the corner of my eye, to see Kim grab the beef and chop it up quickly, before adding it into the pan. She added a couple of spices to the frying meat, and stirred it around so it wouldn't burn. When it finished cooking, she turned off the heat and turned to me. "Meat is cooked. Now get the cheese out of the fridge." She commanded. "Yes ma'am." I answered playfully. I walked towards the fridge and took the shredded cheese out of the drawer, placing it on the counter.

**Kim's POV**

I watched Jack set the cheese on the counter, before closing the fridge and turning towards me. He smiled at me, and I returned it. I walked towards a drawer next to the stove to get a spoon for the salsa, when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I smiled to myself. Jack rested his chin on my shoulder, watching my actions. I grabbed a spoon and closed the drawer.

I pulled myself out of his grip and grabbed the taco shells from the counter. "Jack?" I asked, not bothering to turn around. "Yes Kim?" he replied. "Grab the meat from the stove, please." I finished. "Sure." He replied. He walked over to where I was, with the meat in a bowl. "Okay. Now make your taco." I told him. He got two plates from another cabinet and set them down on the counter in front of me. He grabbed a taco shell and filled it halfway with the beef. He then added salsa, lettuce, and cheese to the taco before taking a huge bite. "This is really good." He said after he finished swallowing.

He put his taco down and made one for me. "Thank you." I said as I took it from his hands. I placed it down on my plate before staring at it. Jack noticed that I hadn't eaten my taco yet and he looked at me. "Eat it before I make you." He said. "But I'm not hungry." I whined. "Don't make me shove it down your throat." He threatened. "Fine." I reluctantly said. I picked up the taco and took a bite. "Good girl." He said whist smiling. I glared at him before finishing off the rest of my taco.

I finished and put my plate in the sink. When I turned around, I noticed that Jack was gone. _"Oh no. What is he up to now?"_ I thought. "Jack?!" I yelled through the house. "Jack? Where are you?" I yelled again. "You'll have to find me!" he replied from somewhere upstairs. "Jack. I don't wanna play hide and seek." I whined whilst going up the stairs. "Too bad." He replied. _Hmm. Jack has a huge hero-complex. Maybe if I pretend to get hurt, he'll come out._ I smiled at my brilliant idea before going to the top of the stairs.

I grabbed a book from the bookshelf and dropped it down the stairs. "Ow! Jack help me!" I screamed in my most helpless sounding voice. "Kim!" I heard him scream. He dashed out from his room, only to see me standing there smirking at him. "Found you." I said slyly whilst walking past him. I walked into his room and jumped onto his King-sized bed. He walked in and crossed his arms across his chest, pouting. "That wasn't nice Kim. I actually thought you were hurt." He said. I looked at his adorable face before giggling. "That was the point." I said.

He sighed and crawled onto the bed next to me. He turned his body so that his head was resting on my stomach and he was looking up at me. I smiled at him before turning on the TV in his room. I picked out a movie and looked down at Jack, who turned his head so that he could see the TV. He turned his head to face me, and smiled at me. I ran one of my hands through his thick, soft, brown hair repeatedly.

He closed his eyes and smiled at the feeling of my fingers running through his hair. I started the movie and settled down to watch it.

**Jack's POV** **(Starting from when he climbed into the bed)**

I sighed and climbed into the bed with Kim. I turned my body so that my head was resting on her stomach, whilst I looked up at her. She gave me a cute smile before turning on the TV. She picked out a movie, and I turned my head so that I could see the TV.

I noticed her looking at me, so I turned my head towards her. I gave her a smile, and she began running one of her hands through my hair. I closed my eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling of her tiny fingers running through my hair repeatedly. _The things she does to me._ She started the movie and I felt her settle down to watch it.

**Kim's POV**

After the movie ended, I looked down to see Jack snuggled against my stomach, sleeping soundly. I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair once more before shaking him awake. He opened his eyes, and gave out a small yawn. "Hey." He said quietly. "Well, good morning sleepyhead." I replied with a laugh. "Morning?" he asked confusedly. I laughed before answering him. "It's not really morning you silly goose. You fell asleep." I explained. "Oh." He said.

He realized the position he was in before blushing lightly. "I should probably get up." He said, whilst lifting his head from my stomach. He got up from the bed, and I missed his warmth already. He headed towards the bathroom, and I got up from his bed.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket to see 7 missed calls and 15 texts all from Grace. I read the most recent text: _Hey Kimmy! Where are you? I've called you like six times. I wanted to know if you wanted to meet Jerry and I at the beach._ I quickly replied: _Hey Gracie. Sorry, I've been a bit busy. I'm at Jack's house and we were just hanging out. Sure! Jack and I will meet you and Jerry at the beach. What time?_ I sent the text and about 30 seconds later she replied: _Oooh you and Jack ;) Hope you kept things PG. I don't need little Kimmys and Jackies running around. Meet us at the beach in five minutes._ I smiled and texted her back: _Shut up. All we did was watch movies, eat tacos, and sleep. And we'll be there in like ten minutes. We have to change. C ya._ After I sent off the text, I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Jack. Get out." I said. He walked out about ten seconds later. "Couldn't wait to see me Kimmy-Bear?" he asked with a cocky smirk plastered to his face. "In your dreams, Jack-Rabbit." I replied. "Only every night Kim." He replied with a smile on his face. I laughed and lightly slapped his face. "Perv." I retorted. "But you love it." He said whilst smiling. "Whatever, now get dressed." I told him. "Why?" he asked. "We have to meet Grace and Jerry at the beach." I explained. "Oh. You must be happy." He said. "Why?" I asked. "You get to see me shirtless." He replied, very cockily. "Ha ha. Not funny." I retorted. I walked into his room and went into his drawers, searching around until I found his swimming shorts **(AN: I don't actually know what they're called….)**. I tossed them in his face, and shoved him back into the bathroom. I then walked into his closet and went to my section. I know what you're thinking, "Why do you have a section in his closet?" Well, it's for when we have sleepovers so I don't have to bring any clothes. He has one in my closet, so it's not weird….just don't think about it that much and it'll make sense. Anyways, I grabbed my hot pink bikini and changed. I wore my shorts and v-neck over my swim suit, and walked out of his closet to see Jack waiting for me at the door. "You take forever!" he exclaimed. "Just shut up and get in the car." I said whilst walking past him. I grabbed my phone, and headed towards his car. A couple of seconds later, Jack got into the car and started it up. "Beach time!" He yelled before pulling out of his driveway and heading towards the beach.

**Haii again! You guys are amazing! I didn't think I would get that many reviews and favourites in just two hours! Y'all rock! Anyways, here is the second chapter to **_**"Lazy Dayz"**_**. Enjoy! R&R Don't Stop Dreamin' Live, Love, Sparkles! Baii!**

**~DJ Double T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's POV**

On the way to the beach, I glanced over at Kim to see her playing on her phone. Her blonde hair was slightly wavy, and the rays of the sun made her hair look like golden threads. Her beautiful face was glowing in the sunlight, and she had a slight, yet beautiful, smile on her face. Her phone dinged, and I assumed she just got a text. Her smile quickly changed to a light frown as she read the text.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me and sighed. "Bryan keeps asking me out, and sending me 'dirty' text messages. I keep trying to tell him that I don't like him, but he won't leave me alone." She explained. Her phone started to ring and her frown deepened. "Great. Now he's calling me." She sighed. "Answer it and put it on speaker." I said.

She looked at me weirdly before answering the call and pressing the speaker button. _"Hey Kimmy-Cub. Did you get my text messages?"_ Bryan said through the phone. "Yes, and please stop sending them. Now, what do you want Bryan? I'm kind of busy?" she replied. _"I wanted to know if you'll go out with me."_ He asked. "Um, no. Not in a million years. I'd rather lick my dog than go out with you." She retorted. _"I know you want some of this Kimmy. Don't play hard to get. How about I come over to your house and we can have some fun."_ He replied.

Okay, time for me to join this conversation. "Hey Bryan." I said into the phone. _"Who's that?"_ he asked. "It's Jack. You've been on speaker." I answered. _"So, you heard everything?"_ he asked nervously. "Yes, yes I did. And next time you talk to Kim like that, or send her any of your 'dirty' messages, I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat. Am I clear?" I asked him in a very calm, yet scary voice. _"Crystal. Listen, Jack I didn't mean any of that. I was just joking around...right Kim? I was just kidding. I would never-"_he said, but I cut him off. "Cut the crap Bryan. If I ever see, hear, or even sense you talking or coming near Kim again, I'll kill you. Have a nice day." I said before hanging up the phone.

Kim beamed at me before leaning over a kissing my cheek. "Thank you so so so so much! I'd hug you, but I'd probably crash the car." She said. I laughed and smiled at her. "My pleasure. Besides, hearing him say those kinds of things were really grossing me out. But, hey, we're at the beach now!" I parked the car and got out, walking around to Kim's side to open the door for her. "Such a gentleman." She said whilst giggling. I blushed slightly and smiled. "I try." I replied. I grabbed our stuff from the back and walked towards Kim. I put my arm around her waist, bringing her closer to me. She blushed before snuggling into my side.

**Kim's POV**

Jack is such a gentleman. I can't believe he defended me like that. Anyway, after I spotted Grace and Jerry, who were conveniently just a 3 minute walk away from us, we set up our stuff. Jack took off his shirt, and I took the time to admire his body. I'd be lying if I didn't say that Jack was hot. He noticed me staring _(which I didn't know I was doing)_ and smirked. "Like what you see Kim?" he asked me. I laughed and then made a straight face. "Oh, you were serious?" I asked him. He stuck his tongue out at me, in which I returned, before running into the ocean with Jerry.

When they were out of ear-shot, Grace turned to me with a creepy smile on her face. "So, you and Jack huh? When did you guys become a 'thing'?" she asked. "We're not 'a thing'. I was just really bored today, and he invited me over. We just hung out. No biggie." I replied nonchalantly. "You guys are perfect for each other." She said.

As I was about to reply, Jack and Jerry returned. "Aren't you guys coming in?" Jerry asked us. "Yeah, just let us change." Grace replied. We stood up and took off our cover clothes. Grace was wearing a purple bikini with white flowers, whilst I was in my hot pink bikini. "Is that mine?" I asked her. "Yeah, I borrowed it once and forgot to give it back." She replied. "Keep it. It looks better on you." I said with a smile. "Thanks. Yours is so cute though." She said. "Thanks, it's just something I found." I said.

We then turned to the two boys, whose jaws had dropped so low, they were touching the sand. We both giggled before closing their mouths. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I whispered into Jack's ear. He quickly snapped out of his state, and wrapped his strong arms around my waist before pulling my back into his chest. He flung me over his shoulder, and ran into the ocean. "JACK! Put me down!" I yelled, banging my fists into his back. "Okay." He replied mischievously. He dropped me into the freezing cold ocean. I resurfaced, shivering, and started to walk back to the shore. "Kim. Come on, don't be like that. I was just playing around. Kim?" I heard Jack call from behind me.

I then felt a pair of strong, warm arms grab me and pull me into a warmer chest. "H-how are y-you s-so wa-warm?" I asked him. "Maybe it's just because I'm just too hot." He replied. "S-shut up." I said. He chuckled before picking me up bridal-style, and carrying me back to our stuff. He pulled out his sweatshirt from his bag and threw it at me. I grabbed it and quickly pulled in on, breathing in the scent of vanilla and aftershave, Jack's smell.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Grace and Jerry approaching us. Jerry was carrying Grace the same way that Jack carried me. They walked over to us and Jerry set Grace down. She lunged for Jerry's sweatshirt, pulling it on quickly before sitting next to me. We looked at each other before wrapping our arms around each other, trying to soak up some warmth. The boys stood in front of us and looked at us weirdly.

I guess we realized how weird we looked because we burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "What is going on?" I heard Jerry ask Jack. "I honestly have no idea." He answered. They both shrugged before sitting down on either side of us (Jerry by Grace and Jack by me), and pulling us into their laps. I wrapped my arms around Jack's torso, whilst his arms held me tightly by my waist.

I looked over to see Jerry and Grace in the same position. I smiled as she snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. "They are so cute." I whispered to myself. "Yeah, they really are a match made in heaven." Jack said. I looked up at him and smiled before snuggling my head into the crook of his neck and closing my eyes.

**Haii Sparklers! (That's what I'm going to call all of you from now on because I like Sparkles…hehe) Well, there is chapter three. Sorry it's so short, but it's actually not a real chapter. It's a filler for the next chapter. I had to write this so that you guys would understand my next chapter, which will be posted later today. I promise that the next one will be longer. Anyway, Don't Stop Dreamin' Live, Love, Sparkles! Baii!**

**~DJ Double T**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim's POV**

I woke up in a bed, Jack's bed to be exact, and stretched. I got out of the bed and wandered into the hall. From across his room (the guest room) I heard a rustling sound. I opened the door to see Grace getting up from the bed. "Kimmy-Bear?" she asked. "Yeah, Gracie-Bell?" I answered. "Where are we?" she asked. "We're in Jack's house. Speaking of Jack, where is he?" I asked. "And where's Jerry." She asked.

From down the hall, we heard and explosion, before two voices screaming. We cautiously crept towards the door, before we heard the explosion again. I opened the door slowly, to see Jack and Jerry sitting in what looks like a game room, playing COD***(which I do not own)**. Jack paused the game and turned to see Grace and I peeping through a crack in the door. "You can come in now girls." He said slyly.

I opened the door and we walked in. Grace immediately went to Jerry's lap, whilst I chose to sit next to Jack. "Did you girls sleep well?" Jerry asked. "Yeah, we did. Quick question though. Who changed us? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that I wasn't wearing my shorts and your t-shirt when I fell asleep." I said. Jack and Jerry blushed before answering. "We didn't change you. When we got here, you guys woke up, changed yourselves, and went back to sleep." Jack explained. "Oh. Well, as long as you guys didn't change us them I'm fine." Grace said. Jerry's stomach rumbled and he groaned. "Guys, I'm starving. I need some food before I die." Jerry stated. Grace giggled before lightly kissing his cheek. He blushed and stood up.

Grace jumped on his back, and they headed out the door, downstairs to the kitchen. Jack stood up and held his hand out to help me up, which I graciously accepted, before turning around and bending his legs. "Shall we?" he asked. I giggled before jumping onto his back. "We shall." I answered. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Jerry and Grace making out in front of the fridge. "I guess Jerry isn't hungry anymore because he's too busy eating Grace's face!" I said.

Jack laughed before looking at their current position. "Aw, guys not on the fridge! I was gonna touch that!" he said. "Not anymore." I whispered into his ear _(Did I mention that I was still on his back? No? Well, I am.)_. "Let's just make some popcorn and get out of here before they start making babies." He whispered back. I giggled lightly and nodded my head. He set me down on the counter, and went to get the popcorn from the cabinet. He popped it and put it in a bowl before coming back to get me. I hopped onto his back again and he walked into the living room. I fell onto the couch, whilst Jack sat next to me.

I placed the bowl in my lap before moving to sit on his lap, because Grace and Jerry finally broke for air. "I see that you guys gave up on breaking the record for not breathing." Jack said as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist to hold me in place. "Oh shut it Jack." Grace snapped. Jerry chuckled before pulling her into his lap.

**Jack's POV**

Jerry pick out a movie and we all started to watch it. Well, at least Jerry and Grace were watching it. I was too busy whispering things into Kim's ear, making her giggle. I love her laugh. It sounds like Christmas bells and a bubbling river. When she laughs her eyes twinkle, making them look like stars. She turned around to whisper something to me, on account that she was still sitting in my lap, and I noticed Jerry winking at me.

I smiled and laughed at what Kim had said. She laughed too, and my heart soared. "Your laugh is so cute." I said. She blushed before smiling at me. "Thanks." She said. She snuggled deeper into my chest, and I tightened my grip on her waist.

**Kim's POV**

When the movie ended, well, I'm not sure what movie it was because Jack was whispering things in my ear, Grace suggested we play hide-n-seek, girls against boys. I texted my parents, asking them if I could spend the night at Jack's house and the said sure, as long as we keep it PG. Grace's parents said the same thing when she asked.

We split up and the game began. I knew that Jack thought I was going to hide in his room, so Grace and I hid in the attic. We knew that they would never look in there. After about five minutes, we heard them directly under us. "Where could they be?" I heard Jerry ask. "I know. We looked everywhere!" Jack exclaimed. "Well, not everywhere…" Jerry hinted. I heard the door to the attic creak open. "Kimmy, come out come out where ever you are." I heard Jack say. "Gracie-Bell, if you come out now, I'll give you a little 'treat'." Jerry said. I grabbed Grace's arm as I felt her move. I shook my head as a warning sign, but she ignored me.

She popped out from her hiding place, and walked over to Jerry. "Good girl." He said whilst pecking her lips. "Good luck finding Kim, Jack. She's like a ninja." Grace said. Then she and Jerry left the attic. "She may be 'like' a ninja, but I'm an actual ninja." Jack said. _Dang it! I forgot about that!_ I thought.

I looked to my left, searching for an escape route. When I didn't find one, I turned my head slowly to the right. And there was Jack sitting right next to me. "Hi Kimmy, I found you." He said. "Geez Jack. You almost gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed. "I know." He said whilst smiling. He picked me up and carried me downstairs. "Hey Jer! I found her!" he yelled. He carried me into the living room, where Grace and Jerry were making out. "Ugh! Not again!" Jack exclaimed. "Can you two, I don't know, NOT suck face in front of us? That's just gross." I whined. "Come on Kim. Let's get out of here." Jack said before walking to his room. He put me down on his bed, before climbing in next to me.

"Hey Jack?" I asked cautiously. "Yeah Kimmy-Bear?" He answered. "Who do you like?" I asked. "Um. Well, it's definitely a girl." He answered nervously. I giggled. "Well, it couldn't be a guy could it?" I jokingly asked. "Ew. No. I like girls. Especially…curvy girls." He said, whilst running his hand down my sides. "You Perv." I stated. He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Only for you Kimmy." He said. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "It better be only for me." I said jokingly. "Please. No girl could ever take the place of my precious Kimmy-Bear." He said seriously. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Really?" I asked. He smiled before answering. "Really." He said. He softly stroked my hair, as I snuggled into his side. "You have no idea how much you mean to me Jack." I said. He smiled before replying. "I don't even know how I lived before I met you. You are the most special person to me Kim; I just want you to know that. I'd probably die if I didn't have you next to me." He said. I felt my eyes watering as he said that. "You're so sweet. And I just want you to know that you mean the world to me. I would give up everything I own for you Jack. I don't know how I survived for that long without knowing you. I'm really glad you're here right now." I said, meaning every word. "Something tells me that we're not talking about our friendship anymore." Jack hinted. "Maybe. But just to clarify, you are the best friend I've ever had." I said. "Yeah, _friend_." He said sadly. "What's wrong Jack-Rabbit?" I asked him, concern lacing through my voice. "Well, I'm not sure how to say this but, it's just that-". He was cut off by a noise in the hall. He slowly got up from the bed, making sure not to make a sound. He pulled open the door, and Grace and Jerry tumbled into the room. "H-hey guys. What's up?" Grace asked sheepishly. "Were you eavesdropping?" I asked them. "No. Yes." They said at the same time. "Maybe?" Grace asked. I sighed before getting up from the bed. I kissed Jack's cheek, pulling him out of his angry state, before he blushed and smiled goofily at me. "Let's go." I said. I helped Grace up before going into the guest room to change.

"Why Gracie? He was just about to admit his feelings!" I exclaimed as soon as the door was shut. "Sorry?" she replied. I sighed and walked over to my drawer of clothes before pulling out two pairs of pjs. I handed a pair to her, before walking to the bathroom and changing. I was wearing a pair of purple-plaid, flannel pajama pants, a purple tank top, and one of Jack's hoodies. Grace was wearing the same as me, but in pink. We walked out to see the boys walking out of Jack's room at the exact same time. Jack and I smiled at each other when we noticed what we were wearing. "This is getting too familiar." I said whilst laughing. He chuckled before leading me downstairs. Jace **(which is what I'm going to call Jerry and Grace when I talk about them like this)** took one couch, whilst Jack and I shared the other.

**Jack's POV**

Kim and I settled down on one couch, whilst Jace took the other. Kim crawled in between my legs, with her back resting against my chest. I wrapped my arms firmly, but comfortably, around her slim waist before relaxing back on the couch. I gently kissed her forehead when I felt her breathing gradually slow down. I closed my eyes and smiled when I felt her snuggle against my chest. I let my breathing slow as I slowly fell asleep.

**Haii Sparklers! There is Chapter 4! You guys are completely awesome! I got so many reviews from my 'filler' chapter that I decided to post the newest chapter early! Thanks for all of your support, and don't forget to read my other story "KICK One Shots" and REVIEW! Don't Stop Dreamin' Live, Love, Sparkles! Baii! **

**~DJ Double T**


	5. Chapter 5

**PAY ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Haii. So, this isn't an update, but I promise you that I will update as soon as I can. Anyway, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up on my current situation. My mom thinks that FanFiction is taking over my life, so she took away my tablet. I'll try to update from my computer when she leaves the house. I will update soon so keep an eye out for it, and I promise that I will update this story as soon as I get the chance to write the next chapter. Thanks. Baii!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kim's POV**

I woke up to someone shaking me. Being the "ninja" that I am, I sprung upwards, flinging the person into a wall. "Geez Kim! Would you chill? It's just me!" I heard Grace say. "Oh God! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to fling you into the wall, it was just a reflex." I explained. "Whatever. Just help me up." She said. I stuck my hand out and lifted her up from the floor. "Sorry." I replied sheepishly. "It's okay. Anyway, the guys are making breakfast, so they told me to wake you up." She explained. That's when I realized that Jack wasn't under me. "Oh, okay. Let's go." I replied.

We walked into the kitchen to see Jerry setting the table, and Jack at the stove. Jack hadn't seen me yet, so I decided to sneak up on him. As I was about three inches away from him, he quickly turned around, grabbing me by my waist, and pinning me onto the fridge. "You forgot I was a ninja." He replied with a smirk on his face. "Good morning to you too Jack." I replied sarcastically. He chuckled before releasing his hold on my waist and walking back to the stove. "Good morning Kim. And how did you sleep last night?" he asked. "Very well, thank you." I replied. "Well, I could tell by the way you were cuddling me last night." He added with a cocky smirk. My eyes widen and I blushed with embarrassment. "I was not cuddling with you…was I?" I asked. "Yep. And I have pictures to prove it." He said. "Oh no. Please delete them." I begged. "No way Kimmy. These are just too priceless." He said laughing. "I hate you." I said. "Aw you know you love me." He said. "No I don't. I hate you." I said trying to keep a serious face.

Jack sighed and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I turned my head so that I wouldn't have to look into his eyes. "Kimmy, I'm sorry. Kim? Come on Kim, talk to me." He begged. I turned my head and looked at his face. "No." I said simply. "I know what will make you forgive me." He replied slyly. His grip around my waist tightened before he kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but let a smile reach my face, and blush. He smiled as my cheeks darkened. "Is wittle Kimmy bwushing?" he asked in a mocking tone. "No, no she is not." I said, trying to his my blush. "Sure she's not." He replied sarcastically. "Now, go to my room and change." He commanded. "Yes sir." I mockingly replied. He shook his head before turning back to the stove.

I bounced up his stairs and opened the door to his room, only to see Jace making out on his bed. _Oh not again!_ I thought. "Gross." I mumbled under my breath. I walked to the top of the stairs before calling Jack. "Jack! Grace and Jerry are making out on your bed!" I yelled. I heard a pan drop before Jack came running up the stairs. He ran to the door of his room before making a gagging sound. "Guys, really? On my bed? You couldn't at least have gone into the guest room?" He asked. Grace pulled away from Jerry to glare at the two black belts. "Oh shut it. Like you two don't sneak off and make-out." She snapped. "We do NOT make out!" I yelled. "Yeah! We aren't even dating!" Jack exclaimed.

I glared at Grace before slamming his door shut. Jack quickly opened his door before poking his head in. "Make sure to use protection if you're going to do that." He said, before re-closing the door. I laughed before walking into the guest room next door, only to find that Jack had followed me in. "Do you want to see me naked?" I asked. He smirked before answering. "Well, now that you ask…." He replied. I blushed before shoving him out of the door. "Pervert." I said. "But you love it." He said with a smile. He winked at me before walking down the stairs, and back to the kitchen.

**Jack's POV**

After about five minutes, Kim came downstairs wearing white-ripped-jean short-shorts, a black tank top, and a see-through, sleeveless white shirt. Her hair was pulled into a waterfall braid, with a white bow. _Wow!_ I thought. She giggled before smiling at me. "Thanks." She said. _Did I say that out loud?_ I asked myself. "Yes you did. You also just said that out loud too." She replied whilst laughing at my utterly confused face. "You are so adorable when you're confused." She said lightly. I smirked before responding. "Just adorable? Are you sure I'm not a super sexy beast?" I asked. She rolled her eyes before replying to my question. "Cocky much?" she replied. "Just eat your breakfast." I said, handing her plate. She looked at the plate before handing it back. "I-I'm not hungry…" she said hesitantly. I gave her a look before pushing the plate back in her direction. "Just eat a little." I said. She pushed it back at me. "But I'm not hungry." She repeated. "Just eat it." I said sternly. "No." she replied. "Yes." I said. "No." she retorted. "Eat it before I shove it down your throat." I threatened. "You wouldn't dare." She said. "Watch me." I replied before tackling her. After about five minutes of wrestling, I finally had her pinned against the wall. I grabbed some duct tape from the counter, and carried her to the chair. I tied her onto the chair before leaning back and admiring my work. I put the plat in front of her and smiled evilly. "Now open up." I said mockingly. "GRACE! JACK IS TRYING TO MAKE ME EAT! HE TIED ME TO A CHAIR! HELP!" she screamed. I laughed at her antics before covering her mouth with my hand. "She can't hear you. My walls are sound proof." I told her. She sighed before relaxing. "Are you done screaming?" I asked her. She nodded, and I removed my hand from her mouth. She glared at me before glancing at the food. "If you untie me, I'll kiss you." She said sweetly. My eyes widened at her offer before I realized that she was playing me. "No, if I untie you, you'll try to make a run for it." I stated. "Please Jack-Rabbit?" she asked. I could tell she was trying to break me down. "Kimmy-Bear, not "The Face! You know I can't resist "The Face!" I whined. To clear things up, "The Face" is the adorable face that Kim makes when she wants something. She makes her mocha brown eyes bigger, and sticks out her bottom lip slightly. "Please?" she asked again. "No." I said looking away from "The Face". "Jack." She whined. "Fine! Fine. You win. But you have to at least eat something. If you eat this banana, then you're free to go." I said. She smiled before grabbing the banana. She finished it quickly before looking at me. "Now untie me please." She said. I untied her and leaned against the counter. She started to walk away, before she turned around. She quickly ran over to me before grabbing my hands. "I almost forgot." She said. She kissed me softly for about five seconds before pulling away and running up the stairs. I placed two fingers to my lips, feeling the spot in which her lips had met mine, before smiling. I ran up the stairs and into the guest room. She was sitting on the bed, watching TV. "What was that for?" I asked her. She giggled and turned to me. "I told you that if you untied me I would kiss you." She said. I smiled at her before joining her on the bed. She crawled next to me, and rested her head on my chest. "I wonder what Jace has been doing for the last half hour." She said softly. My eyes widened at the possibilities. "I think we need to check on them." I stated. I picked her up and set her on the floor before quietly walking to my room. I opened the door slightly and I was surprised at what I saw. Clothes were scattered everywhere, and my bed was messed up. Jace was sleeping peacefully on my bed. Did I mention that they were NAKED?! "Kim!" I screamed, waking up the sleeping couple. I immediately felt a warm body press into my back. "What's wrong?" Kim asked. "That! That is what's wrong! They did 'it' on my bed! In my room! Kimmy, that's so gross!" I whined. As Jerry started to get out of my bed, I quickly covered Kim's eyes. "You do not need to see that." I told her. She turned around and buried her face into my chest, whilst wrapping her arms around my torso. "Ew." She said.

**Haii. Okay, I know that you guys probably hate me right now for not updating in like 60 Million Years! But, I am really sorry! I was going to update earlier, but my mom took my phone and was going through all of my private biz. Like so not cool. Anywho, I'm sorry it's so short, but I didn't want you guys to wait till like forever until I update. I'll update sooner next time, I promise. Don't Stop Dreamin' Live, Love, Sparkles! Baii! **

**~DJ Double T**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kim's POV**

I turned around and buried my face into Jack's chest whilst wrapping my arms around his torso. "Ew." I said. "I know right." Jack said. "Chillax guys. We didn't do 'it'. We just made out." Grace explained. "Then why are you naked?" I asked her, but it was muffled due to the fact that my face was still in Jack's chest. "We're not. I'm still wearing my underwear and Jerry is still in his boxers. We wouldn't do that on someone else's bed." Grace said. "Still, that's very gross." Jack pointed out. "I agree." I said.

Then I realized something. "Jack, are your eyes closed? Or are you gawking at my best friend's half-naked body?" I asked, with a hint of jealously. Jack laughed at my jealous behavior and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yes Kim. My eyes are closed. No need to be jealous." Jack said. I could feel him smiling. "I was not jealous." I lied. "Sure you weren't." Grace said sarcastically. "Besides Kimmy, you know you're the only one for me." Jack said sweetly. "Aw!" Grace said. "I better be." I replied to Jack. "Well duh. That is the reason you kissed me." Jack said. I could just feel him smirking. I pulled my face out of his chest and smacked his across his chest. "Jack! You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that!" I screamed. "You guys kissed?!" Grace yelled.

I turned around to see her standing there, fully dressed, jumping with excitement. "Maybe." I mumbled. Jack smiled before kissing me on my cheek, making me blush. "Aw. I knew you two would get together someday." Grace said. "We're not dating." Jack and I said simultaneously. "Sure you aren't." Grace said sarcastically. "Anyways, go get Jerry. I wanna go shopping." I told Jack. "But I don't wanna go shopping." He whined. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He instantly brightened up. "I'll go get Jerry." He said, whilst walking into his bathroom.

"He totally likes you." Grace said. "No he doesn't. We're just friends. He would never like me." I told her. "He kissed your cheek, had his arms wrapped around your waist, snuggles with you all the time, and agreed to go shopping with you when you kissed his cheek. Yeah, he totally doesn't like you." Grace said. "Shut up. He just does that because we're best friends." I told her. "Okay, then explain you wearing his shirts and jackets all the time, the constant sleepovers, and you kissing him on the lips." Grace said whilst crossing her arms across her chest.

I sighed before looking at her. "I wear his shirts and jackets because they're comfortable. We sleep over at each other's houses a lot because we're best friends. And, I only kissed him because I told him I would if he untied me." I explained. "Is that the only reason?" Grace asked smugly. "Yes….maybe…..okay, no." I said reluctantly. "Maybe I wanted to kiss him, just a teeny tiny bit. I may or may not have this itsy-bitsy, teeny-weenie, microscopic crush on him. Oh who am I kidding? I really like him. But it's not like he could ever like me the way I like him." I said sadly.

Grace hugged me tightly before pulling me downstairs. "Kim, don't ask how I know this, but I know that he likes you. In fact, he actually loves you. He thinks that you're the best thing that ever happened to him, and would kill himself if he ever let you get hurt, physically and/or mentally. He loves the way your eyes sparkle when you smile, he loves your laugh (he thinks it sounds like silver bells and a bubbling river), he loves your tough attitude, but most importantly, he loves you for you. Don't let him get away Kim. You guys make each other happy. And if you're too blind to see that, then I'll punch you in the face. Got it?" Grace said. "He really loves me? Aw! And how do you know all of this?" I asked her. "He talks to Jerry about everything. And let me tell you, that boy will tell me anything if I tell him that I'll make out with him." Grace said smugly. "Nice one." I said whilst smiling. Just then, the boys came down the stairs, ready to go shopping. "You guys ready?" I asked them. "Yep." Jerry replied. "Good." Grace said.

We got into the car, Jack and I in the front and Jace in the back, and drove to the mall. When we got there, Jack parked the car and came around to my side to let me out. "Why do you do that?" I asked him. "Do what?" he asked. "Open doors for me and let me go first, stuff like that. Why do you do that?" I explained. "Well, I guess that's how I was trained. And besides, I need to be the perfect prince for my princess." He said whilst smiling. I punched him in the arm before glaring at him. "**Don't** call me _princess_." I said. "Whatever. And ouch! That really hurt!" He whined. "Suck it up." I said.

We caught up with Jace, who were already walking to a store. When we got to the door, Jack opened it for me, again. I walked inside and ran over to Grace who was already looking at a dress. "This would look fantastic on you!" Grace squealed. "I don't know. I don't really do dresses." I said hesitantly. "Come on Kim! Just try it on. I think Jack would LOVE to see you in this!" She said. "Fine." I said. We walked over to the boys, who were talking about some video game, and told them to wait for us outside of the changing rooms.

I walked into one of the rooms and looked at the dress that Grace picked out. It was a light purple dip hem dress with a strap that wrapped around my neck. On the waistline of the dress, it had little rhinestones that started from the waist and followed the edge of the dress down. I quickly put it on and looked at my self in the mirror. I twirled around for effect and smiled at the finished product. I opened the door slightly to see Jack on his phone, and Jace sitting on one of the couches.

I walked out slowly, attracting the attention of Grace who immediately smiled. "It looks FANTASTIC!" she squealed. Jack looked up from his phone and his jaw dropped to the floor. "K-Kim, um you l-look, um wow." He stuttered out. "I mean, um, very um, w-wow." He continued. I giggled before turning to the mirror. "What do you think Jerry?" I asked him. "Well, judging by the way Jack reacted, I say I'm not even allowed to look at you of I wanna keep my girlfriend." Jerry stated. "Good answer." Grace said whilst pecking his cheek. "Close your mouth Jack." I told him. He quickly shut his mouth and looked down at the ground.

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek lightly, making him blush. I giggled at him before walking back to the changing room. "I don't think I like it." I said through the door. "Well I like it. And Jack certainly liked it. I could tell by the way he was looking at you." Grace said. "Shut up." I heard Jack say. "Do you think I should take it Jack?" I asked him. I heard someone walk to the door and lean against it. "I think you should. It looks really good on you." Jack said. I blushed violently. Thank God for that door, I didn't want him to see me blushing. "And I know you're blushing in there Kim." He said. "I was not." I lied, very horribly might I add. "Sure you weren't." he said sarcastically.

I changed quickly and walked out of the room. "Okay. I'll take it." I told them. Grace smiled and dragged me to the counter. The girl at the counter started to ring me up. "Your boyfriend is hot." She told me. I looked back at Jack to see him waiting at the door for me. "Oh, he's not my boyfriend." I told her. She looked surprised before looking back at Jack. "Oh, I thought he was." She said. I smiled at her and handed her the money. I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist and looked up to see Jack. "Ready to go?" he asked me. "Just about." I answered. I collected my receipt from the girl and she winked at me. She gave Jack a flirty smile and he tightened his grip on my waist. I took my purchase from the counter and walked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl grab Jack and pull him back. He looked kind of nervous, but I left him to deal with her. She flirted with him a couple of times whilst he laughed awkwardly, and kept glancing back at me through the door. She handed him a slip of paper, which I assumed had her number on it, before he ran out of the shop.

"Ew." He said. I looked at his grossed out face before laughing. "She was hitting on me and you just left me there! Did you see how much make-up was on her face? She looked like a clown! And she gave me her number. Like I'm actually gonna call her. Ha-ha not." He ranted. He ripped up the piece of paper and looked down at me. He smiled before taking the bag from my hand.

**Jack's POV**

I took the bag from Kim and put it in my hand that was away from Kim. She looked at me weirdly. I grabbed her hand with my free hand and intertwined our fingers. Ignoring the sparks that shot up my hand when I touched her, I pulled her closer to me. She looked down at our hands before smiling to herself. I laughed in my head at her adorable cuteness. Of course I could never tell her that, she'll kill me.

We met up with Jace at a shoe store called "Krazy Kicks". Kim dragged me to the heels section, before browsing through the isles. She picked up a pair of black and white checked Vans before turning to me. "What do you think?" She asked. "I think that I have those exact shoes in my closet." I told her. "Great! Now we'll match!" she said. "Like a couple?" I asked her nervously. She blushed before looking back at the shoes.

Suddenly, we heard a squeal from across the store. In a flash, Kim and I rushed to see what was wrong. Grace was holding a pair of light purple flats that had sequins on the sides. "Kim! These will go perfectly with that dress! Oh my gosh, what about these too!?" she screamed whilst picking up a pair of black heels with silver sparkles. Kim shook her head at her crazy best friend before smiling at her. "Sure Grace. Why not?" she said.

Grace gave her a funny look and pointed to our hands, and I realized that we were still holding hands with our fingers intertwined. Kim looked down at our hands before smiling and giving Grace a shrug. Grace nodded her head and turned to me. She shot me a look that said 'If-you-hurt-my-best-friend-I'll-tie-you-upside-do wn-and-hang-you-by-your-ankles-to-the-ceiling-whil st-shaving-your-head' I nodded my head before pulling Kim back to the isle with the shoes she picked out earlier. I picked them up from the floor before letting go of her hand. She looked at me confusedly and I smiled at her. "Just wait here." I told her. "Okay." She said.

I ran to the counter before placing the shoes in front of the clerk. "Why are you buying shoes for girls?" he asked. "They're not for me." I told him. "By the way, your girlfriend is smokin' HOT!" he told me. "She's not my girlfriend…yet." I told the guy. "Nice dude. Go get her." He said whilst winking at me. "I will." I told him as I took the shoes off of the counter. I went back to Kim and found her sitting on the floor waiting for me. "Where'd you go?" she asked me. I handed her the bad before sitting next to her. "Take a look." I told her. She gave me a look before looking into the bag and seeing the shoes that she liked.

"Jack. You didn't have to buy these for me!" She said. "I know, but I wanted to." I told her. She stood up and I did the same. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. My arms snaked themselves around her waist, bringing her body closer to mine. "Thank you." She whispered into my ear. "No problem." I responded.

She pulled away from the hug, and grabbed my hand, like I did earlier, and intertwined our fingers once more. Her hand fit in mine like it was made just for me. **(One Direction song reference: **_**Little Things**_**)** She smiled at the way our hands fit perfectly before pulling me out of the store. "I'm starving!" she said. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was nearly two o'clock. "Let's go get Jace and get some food." I told her. Luckily, we only had to walk about three feet before we found our friends, waiting on a bench. "What took you guys so long?" Jerry asked. "Well, there was a pair of shoes that Kim liked, so I bought them for her." I explained. "Aw. He bought you shoes?" Grace asked. I blushed and looked down. "Come on, let's go find some food." she told them.

**Kim's POV**

We walked to Falafel Phil's to order some take out. "Hey Jack, can I stay at your house tonight?" Jerry asked. "Um, yeah sure. Do you girls want to spend the night again?" Jack asked us. "Sure I guess we could." Grace replied. I just smiled.

Jack and Jerry froze the second that we passed through the doors. They both glanced at each other before stepping in front of us. "Why don't you guys wait outside? We'll order for you." Jerry said quickly. "Yeah, just go sit by the fountain." Jack said. They started to push us out of the restaurant and Grace and I stood still. "What are you guys hiding?" Grace asked. "Nothing!" they both said. "Jack, move." I told him sternly. "Kim, trust me. I'm doing this for you. You do NOT want me to move." He told me. "Yeah, I kinda do." I told him.

I let go of his hand and pushed past him. "Kim?" I heard someone call. I turned around to see my ex. "Jason?" I asked. He got up from his seat and walked over to me. "Hey Kim. How've you been?" he asked nervously. "What do you want?" I asked him angrily. He sighed before taking my hands. "I want you back Kimmy. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wish I had never cheated on you." He said softly. I laughed bitterly and pulled away from him. "Ha, yeah right. You knew what you were doing. And don't call me Kimmy. You lost that privilege after I caught you making out with Chloe." I said harshly.

He grabbed my hand again. "Kim, listen to me. I'm really sorry about what I did. Please take me back?" he said. I looked back to see Jack ready to kill and Jerry holding back Grace whilst she was trying to get to Jason. "No. Now leave me alone. You make me sick." I told him whilst backing into Jack. "Come on Kim. I bet you'll change your mind if we have a little _fun_." He said evilly. "Um no. You disgust me. I can't believe you." I told him. "Stop being such a blonde bi-" he said but he was cut off by Jack. "She said leave her alone." Jack said, his voice seething with anger and…jealousy?

Jason stepped back and looked at Jack before laughing. "And what are you gonna do about it? You're just the best friend, remember?" he said coldly. "I swear to God if you don't leave her alone I'll," he started. "You'll what?" Jason sneered. "Why don't you find out for yourself pretty boy?" Jack said whilst stepping closer to him. I turned around and put my hand on Jack's chest, trying to stop him from killing him.

"Jack, he's not worth it. Let's just get out of here." I told Jack. I turned around and glared at Jason. The next thing he did surprised me. He slapped me across the face! I screamed and ran into Jack whilst he wrapped his arms around me. "You son of a _." I heard Grace say. Jack pulled me into him and turned around. I looked up, tears brimming my eyes and cried. Jack handed me to Jerry whilst he turned to Jason. "Now you're dead." He said dangerously.

He punched Jason in the face with all the anger in his body. He then kicked him to the ground before stepping back. "Your turn Gracie." He said calmly. Grace walked up to Jason and grabbed him by his collar, lifting him off the ground. She slapped him hard before pushing him back to the floor. She flipped him the finger before walking back to Jerry. Jerry calmly walked up to him and kicked him in the balls. "Never touch her again. Am I clear?" He said through clenched teeth. Jason only groaned in response.

Next thing I knew, I was in Jack's arms, bawling into his shirt. He whispered soothing things into my hair before picking me up and carrying me to the car.

**Haii! And…..DONE! I kind of left a cliff hanger, so you guys will just have to wait till the next chapter! R&R Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Don't Stop Dreamin' Live, Love, Sparkles! Baii! **

**~DJ Double T**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack's POV**

I tossed the keys to Jerry and climbed into the back with Kim on my lap. She had her face buried in my shirt as she continued to cry. All I could do right now was rub soothing circles in her back and pull her closer to me. "Hey baby girl. Shh, don't cry. It's gonna be okay. It's alright." I whispered to her. It hurt me that the girl I was desperately in love with was bawling her eyes out into my chest. I'm pretty sure my heart just broke. Grace looked back at me before giving me a sympathetic smile.

Kim cried the entire ride home. The second we got inside, she jumped out of my arms and locked herself in my room. I could hear her crying from the kitchen. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. Jerry gave me a weak smile before patting my back. "It's okay Jack. She's gonna be fine." He told me. "I should've killed him Jer. He doesn't deserve to live for making Kim cry. Kim never cries! He hurt our Kim. He, he hurt my Kim." I said sadly. Jerry looked at me sympathetically and nodded his head. "I know how you feel Jack. She's like my little sister. It hurts me too to see her like this. But, if you killed him, this situation wouldn't be any better. I think you should go and talk to her." He said. "Wait." Grace said.

I turned around to see her leaning against the door frame. "Jack, after hearing what you just said, I'm proud of you. I'm sorry for being the 'overprotective best friend' but I just didn't want to see her get hurt again. Remember when she caught Jason? She wouldn't leave the house for days. The three of us were with her for an entire week. I don't want that to happen to her again. She was so broken, so weak, so vulnerable. It killed me to see her like that. But I know that you wouldn't do that to her. You truly love her and I can tell that she loves you too. Don't let her get away. I know you want to ask her out now, but give her a little time. She needs some time to heal." Grace said. I nodded my head before giving her a hug.

She hugged me back before I pulled away. "You're like the sister I never had Gracie-Bell. And you're an awesome best friend to Kim." I told her. She smiled before pushing me in the direction of my room. "Now go make her feel better. You remember last time she cried for this long." Grace said with a shudder. I walked to my room before standing in front of the door.

I took a deep breath before knocking. "Go away!" I heard Kim yell. "It's my room." I told her. "I want to be alone." She said. "Kimmy, even I know that you don't want to be alone. Just let me in." I replied. "Just you?" she asked. "Just me." I replied softly. The door opened enough to let me inside before she closed it again. She leaned against the door before sliding down and hiding her face with her knees.

I heard muffled sobs coming from her and I sat down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her shaking form, pulling her into my lap. She wrapped her arms around my waist before sobbing into my chest. "Kimmy-Bear. Don't cry. It makes me want to cry." I told her. After a while, she stopped crying and just lay motionless in my chest. I would've thought she was sleeping or dead if I didn't hear the occasional shaky breath.

She pulled her face from out of my chest, and I got a good look at the damage. There was a bruise on her cheek from where Jason hit her. "Oh Kimmy. Your face! Does it hurt?" I asked her. She nodded her head before resting it on my chest. I stood up, cradling her to my chest and opened the door. I walked to the kitchen where Jace was waiting patiently for us. "Hey Kim. Feeling better?" Grace asked. Kim didn't move her face. I set her down on the counter and she looked down. "Kim, you have to show it to them." I told her softly. She only shook her head. "Show us what? I swear if that b-st-rd hurt my little sister, I'll kill him." Jerry said angrily. Kim sighed and brought her head up slowly.

Jace saw the bruise on her face before gasping. "Oh my God Kim! Why didn't you tell me?" Grace said. "Oh God, that looks bad." Jerry stated. A couple of silent tears rolled down Kim's face and I softly wiped them away with the pad of my thumb. "Jerry, get me some ice. Jack, get me some aspirin." Grace said. Jerry quickly got an ice pack from the freezer and I got some aspirin from the cabinet. Kim took the medicine before placing the ice pack on her face.

"It hurts." Kim mumbled whilst taking the ice pack off of her face. "I know baby girl, but you have to keep it on there so it won't swell up." I explained. "But it hurts." She said again, tears running down her beautiful face. "Don't cry, please? I know it hurts, but if you put the ice on it, it won't hurt anymore." I told her whilst wiping her tears. "Yes it will! Don't lie to me!" Kim screamed whilst throwing the ice pack across the room. She started to cry again and my heart just shattered.

I took a step back, shocked by her sudden outburst, and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. She jumped off of the counter and ran out of the front door. "Kim! Wait!" I yelled, running after her. I heard Jace running after me, but I didn't care. All I wanted right now was to find Kim. And I knew exactly where she was going.

**Kim's POV**

"It hurts." I mumbled whilst taking the ice pack off of my face. "I know baby girl, but you have to keep it on there so it won't swell up." Jack explained. "But it hurts." I said again, tears running down my face. I wasn't talking about my face anymore, even though that still hurt like crap. "Don't cry, please? I know it hurts, but if you put the ice on it, it won't hurt anymore." Jack said whilst wiping my tears. "Yes it will! Don't lie to me!" I screamed, whilst throwing the ice pack across the room. I started to cry again. Jack took a step back from me, and I looked up. "I'm sorry." I said. I jumped off of the counter and ran out of the front door. "Kim! Wait!" I heard Jack yell.

I ignored him and kept running. I knew exactly where I was going. I ran all the way to the woods and into the forest. A while ago, Jack and I found this little clearing in the woods. It had a tiny waterfall that emptied out into a small river. I sat on the grass next to the river and cried. After about five minutes, I heard someone come and sit next to me. I didn't even have to look up to see that it was Jack. "How'd you find me?" I asked him quietly. "This is where you come when you're sad, or when you need to think." He whispered.

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked him. "Because, we're best friends. It's my job to know everything about you." He replied. I smiled to myself before remembering what happened earlier. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you earlier. You were just trying to help me." I told him. "It's okay. You're going through something rough. I would've done the same thing." He told me. "You're the best Jack." I said. He smiled before answering me. "I know." He said. "Let's go. It's getting really late." Jack said. He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. I took his hand, and h pulled me up too quickly causing me to stumble into his chest. His hands grabbed my waist to keep me balanced, whilst my hands rested on his chest.

We both laughed before I looked up into his eyes. I felt myself leaning in, and he did too. My eyes fluttered shut as his lips were about two centimeters away from mine. His grip on my waist tightened as our lips met. I kissed back softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We pulled away and smiled at each other. "I'm sorry Kim. I know you probably aren't ready for this right now, but I really like you. Actually, I love you. I know that some people think that we're too young to know what love is, but I know that when I'm with you, nothing else matters. But, a lot has happened today and I don't want to overwhelm you. I know that you aren't ready for a relationship yet, and I respect that. Just know that when you are, I'll be waiting. I'd wait forever for you Kim. I just want you to know that." He said whilst smiling.

I smiled at the amazing guy in front of me. "I'd like that. Jack thanks for understanding. I want you to know that I love you too, but I just can't be in a relationship right now. But when I'm ready, you'll be the first to know." I told him. He smiled at me before placing a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled and closed my eyes. He laughed at me before grabbing my hand. We walked back to the house in a comfortable silence. Before we entered the house, Jack stopped and pulled me back. "Are we going to tell them about what happened?" Jack asked. "Only if you want to." I replied. "Well, do you?" he asked me. "I think it would be better if we told them, than them finding out on their own." I told him. "I think we should tell them together." He suggested. I nodded my head before walking inside. Jace was sitting on the couch talking, but they turned around when the heard us come in.

"Oh my God Kim! Where have you been?" Grace asked. "Just somewhere special." I answered. "Guys, we have something to tell you." Jack said. Jerry got up from the couch and stood in front of us. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing's wrong Jer. We just have something important we would like to share with you." I explained. "Well, out with it then!" Grace said, impatiently. "Jack and I have admitted our feelings for each other, but we aren't dating. He understood that I wasn't ready to be in a relationship at the moment and we're going to wait. We are happy with that decision and we have decided to stay best friends for the moment." I explained. Jace looked shocked before coming out of their trance. "Did you guys kiss again?" Grace asked. "Again? Am I missing something here?" Jerry asked. "Yes, we may have shared a kiss or two, but we're moving on." Jack said. With that, we walked out of the room hand in hand, and into Jack's room.

Once we shut the door, I jumped onto Jack's bed. "They took that pretty well." I said. "Yeah, they did." He replied. He crawled onto the bed next to me, and I snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my head on his chest. "Does your cheek still hurt?" he asked me. "A little." I replied. He lifted up my face and placed a small kiss on the bruise. I shook my head. "Not there." I told him. He looked at me before smiling. "Are you sure?" he asked me. I nodded my head slowly.

He turned me over so that I was facing him. He slowly connected our lips in a soft kiss. We pulled away when we ran out of air. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "Goodnight Kim." He whispered. We drifted off to sleep, thinking about today's events.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up in the morning and noticed that Kim was gone. _She's probably with Grace._ I thought. I got out of bed, and went looking for Jerry. I found him sitting in the kitchen, drinking a cup of orange juice. "Hey man. Where are Kim and Grace?" I asked him. "They left for a 'girl's day', whatever that is." Jerry said. "So, tell me about you and Kim." He said slyly. I sighed before taking a seat across from him. "I don't even know what we are now. Last night we kissed, at least three times. But, she doesn't want to be in a relationship right now, and we agreed to just stay friends for now. I don't know what to do Jer. I love her, I really do, but I don't know how long I can control myself. She drives me crazy! Do you know how hard teenage hormones are to control?! Especially when she wears those shorts! Oh God Jer. And when she sits on my lap IN those shorts! She's trying to make me crazy! Jerry you gotta help me!" I ranted. I stopped to breathe and I noticed Jerry laughing at me. "What's so funny? I have a serious problem and you're laughing?" I asked him. "Oh God. I was in the same position you're in now when I first started to like Grace. You just have to control yourself man. Think about it like this, if you scare her away, you'll never have a chance with her. Just take things slow. She'll cave in eventually." Jerry replied. "Thanks for the advice." I told him.

I went back upstairs to change. I took a shower and walked into my closet. I picked out some black skinny jeans and a navy blue v-neck. After I changed, I went downstairs to get something to eat. I grabbed an apple and sat down in front of the TV. After about five minutes, Jerry came and joined me. "Hey, you wanna head to the mall?" he asked me. I nodded and ran upstairs to get some shoes. I pulled on my navy blue Vans before grabbing my wallet and keys.

I met Jerry by the door, and we got into the car. We drove to the mall and went to the arcade. After about two hours, I got a call from Kim. "Hey Kimmy." I said into the phone. _"Hey Jack! Um, are you with Jerry?"_ she asked. "Uh, yeah. Why?" I replied. _"Cool, can you guys meet us at Phil's? We ran into some guys that wont leave us alone. They've been following us all day."_ She said. I clenched my fists in anger at the thought of some creep following my girlf- best friend around. "Sure. Be there in five." I told her. _"Thanks! Bye, love you."_ She said. She hung up the phone and I stared at it in shock. She said she loves me! Oh no! I didn't say it back! What is she gonna think? What if she thinks that I don't love her anymore! What if- wait, Jack you're getting ahead of yourself. Just breathe. One situation at a time. Right now, I need to go help them. "Jer. We have to meet the girls at Phil's. Some guys have been following them around, and they don't like it." I told him. He immediately clenched his hands into fists at the thought of some creep following his girlfriend and little sister around like a stalker.

We ran out of the arcade, and straight to Phil's. When we got there, we saw the girls sitting in a booth that faced the door. Across from them, were two guys that were obviously flirting with them. Kim saw us and tapped Grace. She looked up and smiled. One of they guys, the one who was sitting across from Kim reached his hand out and stroked her face. She reeled back, disgusted, and shot me an apologetic look.

By then, I could basically feel the anger rising. I looked over at Jerry to see him in the same state as I was. We walked over to the casually, before stopping in front of the table. We smiled at them and they gave us annoyed looks. "Can't you see that we're on a date with these two, sexy babes?" One of the guys said. He reached out to grab Kim's hand and she pulled away. "Sorry to inform you, but those two 'sexy babes', are our girlfriends." Jerry said angrily. "Sorry man, but I think you're girlfriend is cheating on you with someone much better." Said the other guy. He leaned across the table and pecked Grace's cheek. "Ew! Never. As a matter of fact, I happen to LOVE my boyfriend and I suggest you run. He's not very nice when he's angry." Grace said to the guy who kissed her, whilst wiping her cheek with a napkin. "Please, what's he gonna do? Slap me?" the other guy said. **(I'm just gonna call them Michael and Andy. Michael is hitting on Kim, and Andy is hitting on Grace.)** "Come on Kim, tell these guys to get lost, so that we can continue our date." Michael said. "Um, we aren't on a date. So I suggest you leave before we give them permission to beat you senseless." Kim said.

She got up and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Grace got out of the booth, but not before slapping Andy and Michael. "Never call me 'babe' again. Got it?" she told them. Michael rolled his eyes before coming out of the booth. He ripped Kim from my arms, slamming his lips onto hers. She struggled to push him off of her, but he had a strong grip on her waist. I've had enough of this.

I pushed him off of her, and pulled her back. She ran over to Grace before wiping her lips on a napkin. "Don't ever touch her again." I told him angrily. "Don't be mad because you're girlfriend likes to kiss me." He said smugly. I was about to punch him in the face, when I felt someone grab my arm. "Jack, don't." Kim said. I took a deep breath before turning around. "He deserves it." I told her. "No. I want to do it." She said with an evil smile on her face. "That's my girl." I said. She walked over to Michael and out her hand on his chest. He smiled before wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned in, and he closed his eyes. Then, she punched him straight in the face. "Touch me again, and I'll make sure you die." She said to him.

She smiled and walked to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist protectively. "That just made you about ten times hotter." I whispered to her. She laughed before kissing my cheek. "So you think I'm hot?" she asked cockily. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't." I told her truthfully. I looked back to see Jace sitting in a booth, talking.

As I turned back to Kim, I finally got a good look at her outfit. She was wearing black, high-waist shorts, a sleeveless navy blue ruffle shirt, navy blue Vans, and a black blazer. "Even when we're not together, we still match." I told her. She looked at my outfit before smiling. "Like a couple?" she asked. "Like a couple." I answered. She smiled before taking my hand and pulling me towards Jace's booth. We sat down across from them, and started talking.

**Kim's POV**

_Jack is so cute! I wish I hadn't told him that I wasn't ready for a relationship. I totally am. Last night, we kissed like three times! He even told me he loved me! Oh God, I'm so stupid. If I hadn't said that I wasn't ready, we'd probably be dating right now. I just wanna kiss him so badly right now!_ I thought. Okay Kim, breathe. You need to calm yourself. But, I really wanna kiss him again! His lips were so soft! "Kim?" Jack asked. I snapped out of my trance and turned to face him. "Huh? What?" I asked, clearly confused. "I asked you if you wanted some ice cream. Jerry and I were going to go get some. I've been calling your name for like five minutes." He said. "You okay?" he asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine. And, sure. You know what my favourite flavour is right?" I asked him. He smirked before rolling his eyes. "What kind of boyf-best friend would I be if I didn't know that." He said. _He almost called himself my boyfriend! Eep!_ "And that flavour would be?" I asked him. "Duh, Chocolate-Vanilla Swirl with White Chocolate Chips. Boom. Your mind has just been officially BLOWN." He said cockily. "You just got lucky." I told him. "Yeah right. I told you, I know EVERYTHING about you. It's my job." He said. "Just go get me my ice cream." I said.

He kissed my cheek, before heading out of the door with Jerry. "So, tell me about you and Jack." Grace said excitedly. "I feel terrible." I said. "Why? Because at first you thought you weren't ready for a relationship, and now you realize that you are, but it's too late because you already agreed to be just 'friends' for now? Or maybe it's the fact that you so desperately love him, and you wish that you guys were dating so that you can kiss him because you want him so badly?" Grace asked with a smirk. "How did you know? Was it that obvious?" I asked her. "No honey. You just had the face. I felt the same way when I started crushing on Jerry. You just have to take it slow, think about it this way, if you scare him off, you'll lose your chance. I'm pretty sure he wants to kiss you really badly too." She stated. "How do you know?" I asked. "Well, it's either my instincts, or the way he was staring at you lips when you were talking. That boy has it bad." She finished whilst laughing.

"He doesn't want to kiss me." I told her. "Yeah, he does. He looks like he wants to push you up against a wall and make out with you. I'm pretty sure that that's gonna be what he's gonna end up doing. Do you know how hard it is to control hormones? And you really shouldn't be sitting on his lap when you wear those shorts. Something very naughty will happen Kimmy." She said knowingly. "Grace! He wouldn't do that. He's very controlled." I told her.

At that moment, the boys walked in with out ice cream. Jerry sat down next to Grace with their Strawberry Sundae ice cream, and Jack handed me ours. Whenever we get ice cream, we always share. It kinda makes us look like a couple, but we don't care. Jack sat next to me and smiled before handing me a spoon. "Thank you." I said. "No problem." He replied. After we finished our ice cream, we decided to go home. Jace climbed into the back, whilst Jack and I sat in the front.

When we reached Jack's house, we all made a dash for the movie room. The girls won, so we got to pick the movie. "Hey guys, I'll be right back. I have to go change." I told them. I walked out of the movie room and went up the stairs to Jack's room. I removed the blazer and my shoes before slipping on one of Jack's hoodies. I walked back to the movie room, stopping to get some popcorn, and sat down next to Jack.

Grace started the movie and sat on Jerry's lap. Jack wrapped one of his arms around me, pulling me into his side. "Is that my hoodie?" Jack asked. "It's comfortable." I told him. He shook his head before kissing me cheek and smiling. "You're too adorable." He told me. "Shut up." I said whilst blushing. I crawled onto his lap, whilst he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me back into his chest and I relaxed. We began to watch the movie and I smiled as I felt Jack nuzzle his head into my hair. _This is absolutely perfect. It would be more perfect if we were dating….but, I ruined that with my big mouth. I'm just going to enjoy this right now. Snuggling with Jack, it couldn't get any better than this._

**Haii! There you go! Chapter 7 done. I promised I would make it longer so that's why it took so long to write. Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews! Until next time, Don't Stop Dreamin' Live, Love, Sparkles! Baii!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jack's POV**

After the movie ended, I noticed that Jace had fallen asleep. I poked Kim, and pointed to them. She took out her phone and took like five pictures of them sleeping. _This girl is just too cute._ She then pulled me out of the chair, and dragged me to my room. "Why are we in my room?" I asked her. "I didn't want to wake them up." She said whilst shrugging. I nodded my head before walking to the other side of my room.

I sat down on the couch in front of my bed and turned on the TV. Kim came and sat in my lap, whilst snuggling into my chest. _Those shorts! Curse my teenage hormones!_ I had to think of a distraction. "Kim, could you get up for a second?" I asked her. "Why?" she said. "Because, um, I just remembered that Jerry and I needed to go pick something up from the store?" I said nervously. She frowned a bit before sighing and reluctantly getting up from my lap. "I was comfortable." She whined. "Sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." I said whilst getting up from the couch.

I quickly kissed her cheek, before running out of my room, and into the movie room to get Jerry. "Jerry, wake up." I said whilst shaking him. "What?" he asked. "We need to talk, about you-know-who." I told him. He immediately sat up and looked me in the eye. "Dude, really?" he asked me. "Yes really." I said. He sighed and picked Grace up from the couch. She whimpered and he carried her to my room, where Kim was waiting. He put her down on my bed before leaving the room.

I dragged him downstairs and into my car. "Why are we in your car?" he asked. "Because I kinda told Kim that we were supposed to get something from the store, and I know she's watching me. We're just gonna drive down the street." I told him. He nodded his head before I pulled out of the driveway.

"Alright, talk to me." Jerry said. "Well, you know how I said she's driving me crazy, in a good way of course?" I asked him. "Yeah." He said. "Well, I don't think I can control myself any longer. Today, we were matching, she was wearing my hoodie (which she looked absolutely adorable in), and she was sitting in my lap…in the shorts. Jerry, you seriously have to help me. If I don't get some help, I'll probably end up pushing her against a wall and making out with her." I explained. "Dude, like I said earlier, you need to relax man. She's your best friend. You need to take things slow. And as for the 'making out' thing, I don't think she'd mind. You should've seen the way she was staring at your lips when you were talking. I'm like 99.9% sure that she'd kiss you back." He stated. "What about the other .1%?" I asked him. "She'd still kiss you, but I'd end up seeing it." Jerry said whilst shuddering.

I rolled my eyes before driving in the direction of the store. "Why are we going to the store?" Jerry asked. "How dumb do you think we'll look if we said we were going to pick up something from the store, but we came home with nothing?" I asked him. "That's true." He said.

**Kim's POV**

Jack just took off like that. I wonder if I scared him away. No, I couldn't have. He kissed my cheek before he left, and said that he'd make it up to me. He's been acting different since our kiss yesterday night. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way anymore?

I heard Grace yawn, and then she got up from the bed. "Where's Jerry and Jack?" she asked. "They ran off saying that they forgot to pick up something from the store. I think I may have scared Jack off. He just ran out of the door." I said worriedly. "What happened?" Grace asked. "Well, after the movie ended, we came here. Then he sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Then I just sat in his lap. After that, he took off faster than a cheetah." I said. "You sat on his lap, whilst wearing his hoodie, and those shorts?" she asked smugly. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Honey, he's a hormonal teenage boy. You were in his lap, wearing short-shorts and his hoodie. He probably didn't want to scare you off by making out with you." She said whilst laughing. "You're crazy." I told her whilst taking off Jack's hoodie and tossing it onto his bed. "But you want to kiss him. And he wants to kiss you, but he can't because of your 'relationship problem'. I suggest you make the first move, since he can't." Grace said. "Fine, I guess you're right." I said. Then, we heard the front door open. We walked down the stairs to see the guys coming in with bags full of food. "Hey girls." Jerry and Jack said. "Hi guys." Grace and I replied simultaneously. I went to help with the bags, whilst Grace started putting things on the counter.

Jack placed two bags in front of me, whilst smiling mischievously. I pulled the objects out from the bag, and put them away. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. I laughed and swatted his arms. "I can't move." I told him. "Why would you want to move?" Jack asked. "Who wouldn't want to be held in the strong, muscular arms of Jack Brewer?" he asked cockily. "Me." I replied simply. "Ouch Kimmy, that one hurt. And here I was thinking we had something special." Jack said dramatically. _If only you knew._ "Oh shut up you goofball." I said whilst laughing. "But I'm your goofball." He said. "You got that right." I mumbled. He kissed my cheek before removing his arms from my waist. _I miss his arms around my waist already. Get a hold of yourself Kim._

After I put all of the food away, I went upstairs to Jack's room where Jace was waiting. "Hey." I said whilst flopping down on Jack's bed. "Where's Jack?" I asked. Grace and Jerry smiled evilly at me. "What did you guys do?" I asked them, slightly scared. "Nothing. Why don't you check the closet?" Grace said innocently. I slowly opened the walk-in closet door to see Jack sitting on the floor, tied up. Suddenly, I was pushed into the closet and I heard the door lock. "They got you too didn't they?" Jack asked me. I nodded my head before getting the ropes off of his body. I sat down next to him before resting my head on his shoulder. "You guys aren't getting out until you talk about your feelings." Grace yelled through the door. I sighed before walking to the door.

"Grace, don't do this to me! You're supposed to be my best friend!" I yelled through the door. "Yeah, you too Jerry!" Jack yelled from the floor. "The faster you start talking, the faster you can get out." Jerry said. I walked over to Jack before sitting next to him again. He looked nervous. "What's wrong Jack-Rabbit?" I asked him. "Nothing Kimmy-Bear." He lied, whilst getting up. "You're lying." I told him, whilst getting up also. "No I'm not." He said. "Jack." I said warningly. "Fine. I was lying. But, don't worry about it. It's nothing." He told me. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't have lied about it. Now spill your guts Brewer." I told him. "That's the problem. I can't. If I told you, you'd never talk to me again." He said. "I won't judge you Jack, just tell me." I said sweetly. He sighed before nodding his head.

Before I could even process what was happening, his lips were on mine. Once I registered it, I immediately kissed back. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him, whilst my arms locked themselves around his neck. He started to move forwards, until my back was pressed against the wall. I tangled my fingers in his soft hair whilst his hands roamed my sides before gripping my waist. We pulled away to breathe for like five seconds before reconnecting our lips. He nibbled my bottom lip slightly before swiping his tongue across it, begging for access. I immediately gave it to him, and I moaned as his tongue explored my mouth. I felt him smirk before he pulled away. He turned my head slightly, before he started nibbling on my ear. He kissed behind my ear and I squirmed, enjoying the sensation. He then trailed kisses up and down my neck. I turned my head to the side more to give him better access. He kept kissing my neck until he reached my pulse point. He sucked down hard on the spot before nibbling it. "Jack, I swear if you leave a mark I'll kill you." I said breathlessly.

"How can you kill me, when you love it so much?" he asked between kisses. He sucked down on the spot again, causing me to moan. "Jack." I moaned. He pulled away from my neck to kiss me before returning to my neck. He pinned my hands down to my sides before trailing kisses down to my collarbone. I released another unwanted moan as he bit down on my collarbone. Jack left a lingering kiss on my pulse point before continuing our make-out session.

Jack's hands traveled down my body until he reached my thighs. He squeezed them tightly, causing my hips to grind into his. He growled as I slipped my hands under his shirt, scratching his toned chest and stomach with my fingernails. He pushed me further into the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved one of his hands up and down my thigh, whilst the other hand supported me against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep me balanced. As he pulled away, I noticed his usually chocolate-brown eyes had darkened. His eyes lightened as he gave me a light kiss before pulling away and letting me off of the wall.

His eyes widened as he looked at me, before giving me a guilty smile. I walked over to the mirror that he had in his closet (don't ask why) and gasped. My lips were slightly swollen and there was a small mark on my neck. I saw Jack walk up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. "Jack, Grace is going to give me hell about this. I told you not to leave a mark!" I scolded. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. And don't act like you didn't like it." He said whilst softly kissing the mark he left. I turned around in his arms before kissing him again. He started to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away. He pouted and I laughed. "We just finished making out, and you want to start again?" I asked him. "Well, it was worth a shot." He said. "Hey Kim, can I ask you something?" he asked nervously. "Sure. Anything." I told him.

**Jack's POV**

_You can do this. Just six little words. Come on, be a man._ I took a deep breath before continuing. "Willyougooutwithme?" I asked her quickly. "Can you repeat that just a little bit slower?" she asked me. "Will you go out with me?" I asked her again. She beamed at me before pressing her lips to mine. "I think that answered your question." She said softly. "Sorry, I didn't understand that. Could you tell me again?" I asked slyly. She laughed before kissing me once more. "Yes you doofus." She mumbled against my lips. I smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "Now, let's get out of this closet." She said.

She took my hand and pulled me to the door. She twisted the handle to see that it was unlocked. We quietly walked out to see Jace sleeping on my couch. _Remind me to kill and thank Jerry._ I pulled Kim out of my room before going downstairs. We walked into the kitchen and she sat on the counter. I stood in front of her before placing my hands on her hips. Leaned in slightly and kissed her nose. She blushed before hiding her face from me. "You missed." She said teasingly. I smiled before leaning in again and kissing her sweetly. She kissed me back before pulling away and resting her forehead against mine. "I love you Kimmy-Bear." I whispered. She blushed before responding. "I love you too Jack-Rabbit." She whispered back. She reconnected our lips for another passionate kiss.

**Haii! Chapter 8 is finished! Now, we run into a problem. I'm not sure whether to continue this story, or end it. I've been getting some hate from a guest reviewer (You know who you are) and it's kind of annoying me. If you don't like my story, then don't read it! Anywho, I need your opinion. Should I keep going, or end it here? (**_**Insert my usual 'catchphrase' here**_**) Baii!**

**~DJ Double T**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on "Lazy Dayz":_

"_I love you Kimmy-Bear." I whispered. She blushed before responding. "I love you too Jack-Rabbit." She whispered back. She reconnected our lips for another passionate kiss._

**Jack's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around me. _When did I get in my closet? I was just kissing Kim a second ago. Wait, what? Please don't tell me it was a dream?_ I looked down to see Kim asleep on my lap. _It was a dream?! Wait, the hickey. Maybe it's still there!_ I brushed away some hair from her neck so that I could get a good look at it. There was no mark. It was all a dream. _No! It felt so real!_ I mentally screamed. Kim stirred in my lap and snuggled closer to me.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. She looked confused as she looked around before remembering that Jace locked us in my closet. "Did they open the door yet?" she asked groggily. "No, not yet. Just go back to sleep baby girl." I told her. She nodded her head before closing her eyes again. _She looks so cute when she's sleeping._ I placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead before closing my eyes.

**Kim's POV**

I just had the weirdest dream. Jace locked Jack and I in a closet, and then we were making-out. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend, which I said yes to obviously. I wish it were real though. I felt something warm under me, and I snuggled closer to it. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Jack. I was confused at first, and then I remembered that Jace actually did lock us in his closet.

"Did they open the door yet?" I asked him sleepily. "No, not yet. Just go back to sleep baby girl." Jack said. _He called me his baby girl! Again!_ I nodded my head and closed my eyes again. I felt Jack lightly kiss my forehead and I smiled to myself.

**TIME SKIP (STILL IN KIM'S POV)**

I opened my eyes again to see Jack's adorable sleeping face. _He looks so cute._ I quietly tried to get up from his lap, but something was restricting me from moving. As I looked down, I saw that Jack had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I tried to move again, but he tightened his grip. "Kimmy, don't go." Jack mumbled whilst pulling me closer to him. "Jack, let go." I whispered. "No. Stay with me." He replied.

I smiled at his childish antics before moving around so that his head was on my lap. He wrapped his arms around my stomach before closing his eyes again. I gently ran my fingers through his soft hair. I heard a noise coming from Jack and I looked down. _Is he purring?_ I heard the noise again and I smiled. I lightly tugged on his hair and he moaned slightly. I smirked as his grip on my waist tightened as I played with his hair.

"Do you like that Jack?" I whispered teasingly. "Mhm." He replied whilst nodding his head slightly. I ran my fingers through his hair again, lightly scratching his scalp with my fingernails. Jack moaned quietly snuggled closer to me. "Don't tease me Kim." He whispered. "But it's so fun." I responded. Jack laughed and sat up. He got up from the floor and walked over to the door. He tested the door knob and sighed.

"It's still locked." He said. I got up from the floor and walked over to him. I tested the door knob and pulled out a bobby pin from my hair. I stuck it into the key hole and popped open the lock. "How did you do that?" Jack asked me. "It's a girl thing." I replied simply. We quietly snuck out of his closet and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter. Jack stood in front of my and placed his hands on my hips.

_Weird. Just like my dream._ He kissed my nose before walking over to the cabinet and getting some popcorn. After making it, he walked back over to me with the popcorn in his hand. He handed me the bowl and I put it on my lap. He walked to the entrance and turned to face me. "Toss it." He said. "No way. You can't catch it." I dared him. "I bet you I can." He replied. "Winner gets a…kiss." I said. "Deal." Jack agreed. I picked up a piece of popcorn and tossed it in his direction. He opened his mouth and moved his head slightly, catching the piece perfectly in his mouth.

"Lucky shot." I grumbled. He laughed and walked back over to me. "I believe you owe me a kiss." He said smugly. I laughed before pecking his nose. "Not there." Jack said. "I never said where." I replied. "You tricked me. Do over. And this time, I get to choose where." He stated. "That is, if you catch it." I answered. "Try me." He said. He went back to his original position and smiled. "Go." He said. I threw the piece of popcorn at him and he caught it perfectly again.

He walked back to me and placed one of his hands on my hip, locking me in my position. "Right here." He said whilst pointing to his lips. I smiled before leaning forwards. I pressed my lips softly to his and he kissed back. As I was about to pull away, he placed his other hand on my back, pulling me closer to him. I smiled into the kiss, seeing as he didn't want it to end and neither did I. After about thirty seconds, I pulled away. He pouted and I laughed. "I want to try." I told him.

He took the bowl from me and backed up. He tossed a piece of popcorn into the air and I caught it on my tongue. "Nice catch." He said whilst moving closer to me. "Now give me my prize." I said jokingly. He smirked at me before setting the bowl down on the table. He turned my head to the side and smiled at me. _What is he up to?_ He placed lingering kisses on my jaw line and down the side of my neck. "Jack!" I moaned. "I told you not to tease me." He said between kisses. "Stop." I whined. I felt him smirk into my neck before moving down to my pulse point. "Jack, if you leave a mark I swear I'll kill you." I warned him. He sucked down on my 'sweet spot' before nibbling it slightly, making sure to leave a mark. He kissed the newly made mark before kissing my neck again. Jack pulled his face away from my neck and smirked at me before taking the bowl and going back to the door frame.

This activity went on for about half an hour, when we finally ran out of popcorn. As I was in the process of getting my 'prize' from Jack, Jace came downstairs. "Why are you guys kissing?" Jerry asked. Jack and I jumped apart to see Jace standing in the kitchen entrance, with their arms crossed, smirking at us. "We weren't kissing. J-Jack was just…..teaching me CPR! Right Jack?" I said nervously. "Yep. Just teaching Kimmy how to save a life." Jack said, equally as nervous. "Hmm. I thought you had to be lying down to do CPR. And why does Kim have a hickey?" Grace said knowingly. "Well, um, you see…Kim, help me out here." Jack started. "What Jack was trying to say was, um, he was teaching me a different method?" I asked. "Yep. That's what I was doing." Jack said. "And what method would that be?" Jerry asked. "The um, Weather Method?" Jack answered.

"Oh just give it up already Jack. They know." I said reluctantly. "So does this mean you guys are dating?" Grace asked. "No. We were playing a game. We would toss a piece of popcorn at each other, and if you catch it, you get a kiss." I explained. "So that's why you guys were sucking each other's faces off?" Jerry asked whilst laughing. I lunged at Jerry, only to be held back by Jack. "Let me kill him." I told him. "Um, no? I can't let you kill my bro." he replied. "Why not?" I whined. "Because...he's my bro! I need him for advice Kimmy." He said sweetly.

I glared at Jerry before relaxing in Jack's arms. "Release me." I told Jack. "Will you try to kill Jerry?" he asked me. "No promises." I stated. "Just chill Kim. Breathe in…and out." Jack directed. I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before reopening my eyes again. "Now may you please let me go?" I asked Jack sweetly. "Fine." Jack said. He removed his arms from around my waist and I ran at Jerry. I chased him around the kitchen and living room before chasing him up the stairs. As I was about to run up the stairs to strangle him, I felt Jack pull me back again. He flung me over his shoulder and carried me to the kitchen. He put me down on the counter before pinning my arms down to my sides with his hands.

"You said you wouldn't try to kill him." Jack said. "No I didn't. I said 'no promises'. Big difference." I stated. "Now if you'd kindly release me, I can finish what I started and kill Jer-" I was cut off by Jack pressing his lips onto mine. I kissed back softly and his grip on my arms loosened. He pulled away and looked at me. "Now are you calm?" he asked. "Huh, what?" I asked, still dazed by the unexpected kiss.

"Are you going to try and kill Jerry now?" Jack asked. I shook my head before sighing. "That's my girl." He said whilst smiling. I blushed slightly before looking up at him. "So now I'm your girl?" I asked whilst smirking. "Of course. You've always been my girl. And no one will ever replace you." Jack replied. He let go of my arms and took a step back. I sighed before lying down on the counter. "What's wrong?" Jack asked me. "I'm bored. Let's play a game." I said. "How about we play…TAG! You're it!" Jack said whilst poking me in the side.

Before I could react, he darted out of the kitchen. "No fair!" I yelled. "Too bad!" He replied. I chased him outside and around his backyard. He stopped at the pool and tried to run around me, but I blocked his path, moving him closer to the edge of the pool.. "Now, you're gonna pay." I said evilly. "Kimmy, think about what you're doing here. Don't do something that you're going to regret." He said nervously. "Oh, I'm not going to regret this." I said.

**Jack's POV**

She ran at me and shoved me backwards into the pool. I grabbed her waist, pulling her down with me. She let out a squeal as we hit the water. When we resurfaced she squealed again. "It's so cold!" she yelled. "Well, that's what you get for pushing me into the pool." I said. "This is all your fault." She said whilst splashing me with water. "No, it's yours!" I replied whilst sending a wave of water back at her. "If you hadn't have grabbed me, I wouldn't be in freezing cold water right now." She snapped whilst splashing me again. "If you hadn't have pushed me in, I wouldn't have grabbed you. I told you you'd regret this." I said whilst splashing her again. She jumped on me, pushing me underwater. I resurfaced and pushed her underwater. "Oh, that's it!" she yelled re-splashing me.

After that, we had a splash war. I finally grabbed her by her waist, and pulled her underwater with me. We came up laughing and she grabbed onto me. I picked her up and spun her around before dropping her back into the water. "You're an idiot." She said whilst laughing. "But I'm a sexy idiot." I replied. "Just keep telling yourself that." She replied. _Can't resist urge to kiss her. She's just too adorable! Must...kiss...Kim._ I grabbed her arm, pulling her into my chest. She placed her hands on my chest, whilst my arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "For what?" she answered back. "This." I said, before connecting our lips. She kissed back passionately and I pulled her body closer to mine. Her arms slid up my wet chest, sending shivers up my spine, before wrapping themselves around my neck. I pulled away before resting my forehead onto hers. Her eyes were still closed, and she was trying to catch her breath. I chuckled to myself before quickly kissing her softly. She smiled and looked up at me. "So, what does this make us?" I asked her. "Whatever you want us to be." She replied. I smiled before looking into her mocha-brown eyes. "In that case, Kimberly Crawford, will you do me the honor of becoming my amazingly beautiful girlfriend?" I asked her. "I would be delighted Jackson." She replied.

She leaned up (stating the fact that I'm a good six inches taller than her) and reconnected our lips. _Yes! She said yes! Kim's my girlfriend. I've never heard such a beautiful sentence before._ "Finally!" someone screamed. I pulled away from Kim, much to my displeasure, and turned around to see Jace doing a happy dance at the edge of the pool. "You guys are stupid." Kim said whilst laughing. "And you're in a pool wearing your clothes. I think we're both in need of some sense." Jerry said.

"You know you guys wanna join us. Just jump in!" I taunted. Jace looked at each other before shrugging. They grabbed each other's hands before jumping into the water, splashing **my girlfriend** and I with water. They resurfaced laughing and swam over to us. "Care to explain how…this happened?" Grace asked whilst gesturing to Kim and I. "Nah, we're good." I replied. Kim laughed before kissing me once again. I kissed her back before she pulled away. "On the bright side, we're dating now." Kim told Grace. "We kinda figured that out by the way you guys were making out in the pool." Jerry said.

I released Kim and jumped onto Jerry, tackling him into the water. "Not cool bro. So not cool." Jerry said whilst laughing when we came back up. "My hair is a mess, and I probably look like a raccoon right now." Kim said. "Well, you still look gorgeous to me." I told her truthfully. She smiled before pushing me underwater. "What was that for?" I asked her. "Nothing. I just thought it would be funny. Which it was." She said whilst laughing. I stuck out my tongue at her, and she returned the gesture. "You guys are sixteen, yet you still act like five year olds." Grace said. "And that's why we're perfect for each other." Kim said. I smiled before wrapping my arms around Kim.

"We're probably going to get pneumonia." Kim said whilst laughing. "Yeah, let's get out of here." Grace said. We swam to the edge of the pool before getting out. I picked up Kim before running into the house. "I need to take a shower." Kim said when we entered my room. I set her down on the floor and she walked into my bathroom. "Jack?" she yelled. "Yes Kim?" I answered. "I need my pajamas." She said. "Okay." I told her. I walked out of my room and into the guest bedroom. I heard the shower running and I figured Grace was in there. _But where's Jerry? You don't think- oh gross._ "Are you guys in the shower together?" I yelled through the bathroom door. "That doesn't concern you!" I heard Jerry yell back.

I shuddered before grabbing Kim's pajamas. I smiled at my choices (black shorts and a pink tank top) before walking back to my room. As I entered my room, Kim walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She grabbed the pajamas from my hands before laughing at what I picked out. "You're a pervert." She said. "What? I think it'll look sexy." I said with a smirk. I kissed her quickly before walking into the bathroom. After I showered and changed, I walked out to see Kim sitting on my bed playing with her phone. I took the phone out of her hands and set it down on the table beside my bed before climbing over her.

"Really Jack? What do you want?" she asked me. "I think you know what I want." I answered. I connected our lips in a passionate kiss. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I moved one of my arms down to her waist, whilst using the other one to support me. I nibbled her bottom lip and she granted me access. She moaned as I slid my hand down to her thigh, spreading her legs apart slightly. She flipped us over so she was on top before positioning herself so that she was straddling me. I moved my hands to her hips whilst her hands slid down my chest.

**Kim's POV**

I slid my hands down his chest before slipping them under his shirt. I scratched at his toned chest and stomach making him growl. I moved my hands lower, teasing him by playing with the top of his pants. I felt his grip on my hips tighten and he pulled away. "Something bad is going to happen if you don't move your hands Kimmy." Jack mumbled before reconnecting our lips. He flipped us over again and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it into a corner.

He pulled away before attacking my neck and collarbone with kisses. I moaned as he reached my pulse point, and he bit down lightly. "Jack!" I moaned. I felt him smirk into my neck before sucking down on the spot, making me moan louder. "Oh God, Jack! Do you want them to hear us?" I asked him breathlessly. "It's kinda hard not to when you moan like that." He said between kisses.

He moved lower to my collarbone before lightly nibbling it. "Stop it." I moaned. He pulled away before kissing me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist before flipping us over. He put his hands on the back of my thighs (which were bare because of the shorts I was wearing) pulling me closer to him. I moaned into the kiss and he responded by moving his hands upwards, right under my butt. I pulled away and lightly swatted his bare chest.

"Don't you dare move your hands." I warned him. He only smirked before sliding his hands up to my butt and squeezing it gently. "Move my hands? Like this?" he asked. "Jack! Hands off, now." I told him. "But boyfriends are allowed to touch their girlfriend's butts." Jack stated smugly. "But we've only been dating for like, two hours." I pointed out. "But we've been best friends for three years Kimmy. I think that qualifies as a long-term relationship." He answered.

"You're an idiot." I told him. He smiled before kissing me quickly. "But now I'm you're idiot. And you're stuck with me, Always and Forever Kimmy-Bear." He said whilst moving his hands (very slowly by the way) to my waist. "Always and Forever Jack-Rabbit." I replied. I climbed off of him and sat on the bed. He sat up before pulling me into his lap.

"I'm tired." I said whilst yawning. "What time is it?" I asked him. "Um, it's like 11:45." He answered whilst leaning over to check the time on his phone. "That is my cue to say goodnight." I told him. He chuckled before getting up from the bed. He turned off the lights before walking back to the bed. We climbed into the covers and he wrapped his arms around me whilst I laid my head on his chest. "Goodnight Kimmy." Jack mumbled. "Goodnight Jack." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head before relaxing. I felt his breathing slow down as he fell asleep. _Jack is my boyfriend. This. Is. The. Greatest. Day. Ever!_ That was the last thing that ran through my head before I fell asleep.

**Haii! Boom! Done. Sorry about taking FOREVER to update, but I've had a really busy week. But, here is Chapter 9, I think. I kinda lost track after 4. Anywhoozle, R&R. Don't Stop Dreamin' Live, Love, Sparkles! Baii!**

**~DJ Double T**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack's POV**

I woke up around noon and looked around my room. As I tried to get up, I found that I couldn't. I looked down to see Kim asleep in my arms. I smiled as the memories from yesterday came back. _Kim's my girlfriend! Wow, you have no idea how long I've waited to be able to say that._ I stared at her for a minute or two, taking in her beauty. I quickly shut my eyes as I felt her stir. She groaned before sitting up. "I know you're awake. And I know that you were staring at me." She whispered. I opened my eyes to see her smirking.

"Good morning beautiful." I said. She blushed before stretching. "Good morning." She replied. I leaned up to kiss her, but she put her hand over my mouth. "Morning breath." She stated. I rolled my eyes before kissing her cheek instead. She smiled before getting off of me. "I'm going to take a shower." She said before stretching. She walked into my bathroom before shutting the door.

I waited until I heard the shower running and then I walked in. "Jack! What the heck?!" she yelled. "Relax, I just came to brush my teeth." I told her before grabbing my toothbrush. After I finished brushing my teeth, I walked out. A couple minutes later, Kim came out, wrapped in a towel. "Never do that again. You scared the cheese out of me!" she scolded. "There's cheese in you?" I asked amusedly. "No! Just…you know what? Never mind. Just don't do that again." She said. I kissed her quickly before walking into the bathroom.

After I finished showering, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out. Kim turned around and her jaw dropped. "Like what you see?" I asked cockily. "Maybe." She replied. "Maybe?" I questioned. "Okay, definitely." She said. I smiled before walking into my closet. I picked out a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and a black v-neck shirt. I stepped out of the closet and looked at what Kim was wearing. She had on a pair of high-waisted, khaki shorts, with a black v-neck tucked into the shorts. "Hey look, we match…again." I pointed out. "Are we really going to be that kind of couple?" Kim asked. "Please, we've been matching our clothes for years." I said.

She laughed before walking over to me. She leaned in, like she was going to kiss me, before moving her mouth to my ear. "I'm hungry." She whispered. I laughed before wrapping my arms around her waist. "Well, it is basically lunch time." I said. I dragged her out of my room and downstairs. We walked into the kitchen before I picked her up, setting her down on the counter. "What should I make for lunch?" I asked her. "Breakfast?" she suggested. "That makes no sense, but okay. Breakfast for lunch it is." I stated.

I was about to walk away when Kim stopped me. "Wait, I forgot something." She said. "What?" I asked her. She didn't reply, but she grabbed my shirt, pulling me closer to her, before connecting our lips. It took me all but a second to realize what was going on, but I immediately kissed back, placing my hands on her hips. She slowly let go of my shirt, before wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulled away for air whilst resting her forehead on mine. "Wow." I said. She giggled before pushing me away. "Now go make me food." She demanded playfully. "Yes ma'am." I retorted sarcastically. She pouted, causing me to laugh. "Oh, you think this is funny?" she asked. "Hilarious actually." I replied whilst laughing harder. "Fine, then you can't kiss me for the rest of the day." She stated smugly. I quickly stopped laughing and turned to her. "You don't mean that, right?" I asked nervously. She crossed her arms over her chest before smirking at me.

At that moment, Jace bounded down the stairs happily. "Guess what we did last night?" Jerry asked. "Before you say anything, I really don't want to know." Kim replied. "Well, I'm still going to tell you. We had 'fun' last night. Dirty fun, if you know what I mean." Jerry hinted. "Ew. Gross. Dude, have you ever heard of TMI?" I asked. "What does that mean?" he asked. "It means 'too much information' sweetie." Grace informed.

"Anywhoozle. Jack and I were about to make breakfast for lunch. Would you like to join us?" Kim asked. "Sure why not?" Grace replied. "Alright then, I'll make the bacon, Kim, you do the eggs, and Jace will do the waffles. Go!" I commanded. "But I want to do the bacon." Kim whined. "If I let you do the bacon, you'll eat it." I told her. She pouted before hopping off the counter. She walked to the fridge before grabbing a bunch of eggs.

After we finished eating, we sat in the living room, discussing today's plans. "So, what do you girls want to do today?" Jerry asked. "Ooh! Can we go shopping?" Grace squealed. "Uh-uh. There is no way in this world that you will ever get me to go shopping with you." I stated. Kim nodded at Grace before walking over to me. She sat on my lap before batting her eyelashes and pouting. "But I really wanted to go shopping." She whined.

"No, not the eyes. Please don't make me go!" I begged trying to look away from her face. She widened her eyes and pouted harder. "Please Jack?" she asked softly. _Must…look…away. Oh, I give up._ I sighed before thinking about what I was getting myself into. "I know I'm going to regret this, but…fine. I'll come." I said, defeated. She beamed at me before kissing my cheek. "Yay. Now get up, and let's go." She said happily. I groaned as she pulled me up from the couch, dragging me into my room.

"What now Kim?" I asked her. "Well, I was thinking, maybe after we go shopping, you and I could go out on our first date…but since you don't want to…" She explained. "No! I want to! We could go for a picnic in the park?" I suggested. "That sounds perfect." She sighed. "Great. Now let's go before Jace thinks we're doing "things" in here." She stated. She walked into my closet before coming out with our black Vans. "Really?" I asked her. "It matches our outfits. Just shut up and put them on." She replied. I smiled before taking my shoes from her hands.

**Kim's POV**

After I finished putting my shoes on, I turned around to see Jack standing right behind me. "You scared me." I said. He chuckled before shaking his head. He smirked before taking a step closer to me. "What?" I asked him whilst backing up a bit. "Nothing. Have I told you how sexy you look today?" he asked slyly. "No…Jack, what do you want?" I asked nervously.

He shook his head before pressing me into the wall. He pinned my arms down to my sides, trapping me. Jack moved his face closer to mine, his lips brushing against mine.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you should have just said so." I said whilst smirking. He loosened his grip on my arms before pressing his lips to mine. I immediately kissed back, as he let go of my arms, placing his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He nibbled my bottom lip, asking for access, which I granted almost immediately. His grip on my waist tightened, making me moan into the kiss. He pulled away before attacking my neck with lustful kisses. "Jack. We have to go." I told him. His kisses only became harder and longer. "Jack. Stop." I whined, but he didn't respond. He reached my sweet spot before sucking down and nibbling on it.

I moaned quietly, not wanting Jace to hear me. His hands moved from my hips to the back of my thighs. He lifted my legs up, and I wrapped them around his waist. Jack moved away from the wall before carrying me over to his bed. He pulled away and dropped me onto the bed before climbing over me. He quickly reconnected our lips, continuing our make-out session. "We have to stop." I mumbled against his lips. "Why?" he asked. "We were supposed to go shopping with Jace. We've been up here for thirty minutes." I replied. "So?" he asked. I was about to answer him, but he closed the gap again. One of his arms was propped up by my head, holding his body up so he wouldn't squash me, whilst the other was resting on my waist. I tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. He pulled away, breathing heavily, before going back to my neck.

"Jack really, we have to stop." I moaned. He pulled away before reconnecting our lips again, effectively shutting me up. I moaned loudly, and I felt him smirk into the kiss. He pulled away slightly, his lips still lingering on mine. "You like that, don't you Kim?" He asked smugly. I whimpered before trying to kiss him again. He moved his head out of my reach before smirking. "Does this turn you on?" he asked. "J-Jack, stop." I whimpered. _Gosh, I sound so helpless._ "I turn you on, don't I? You like it when I tease you, don't you?" he whispered. **(AN: It's about to get slightly dirty. If you don't want to read this part, that's okay. Just scroll down until you see the next AN)** He trailed one of his hands down to my legs, spreading them apart slightly, whilst using his other hands to pin my arms above my head. "Jack, don't. Stop, we have to go." I said nervously. He smirked again before sliding his hand up my leg, until he reached my inner thigh. He began rubbing small circles in my thigh, slowly working his way up.

I bit my lip to suppress a moan as he neared my "woman-hood". Just as he was about to reach it, we heard someone banging on the door, causing him to jump in surprise. **(AN: Okay. Everything's clear.)** I took this opportunity to flip us over, so that I was on top. I jumped up from the bed and ran to the door. I swung it open to see Jerry standing in front of the door.

**Jack's POV**

_Really?! I was so close!_ "If you two are done making babies now, can we go shopping already?" Jerry asked from the door. Kim blushed and started coughing whilst I smirked. "We haven't gotten there yet. We were actually about to, but you interrupted us." I replied whilst getting up from the bed. Jerry flushed before coughing. "Oh, um, let's just, um, go." He stuttered.

Kim was frozen in place, her eyes wide. As I walked past her, she came out of her trance and punched me in the arm. "Ow. That actually hurt." I whined whilst rubbing my arm. "You…you…" she started. "Me what?" I asked innocently. "You're lucky you're cute." She finished. "Cute? Most girls tell me that I'm more of a 'super-sexy beast'." I scoffed. "What girls?" she asked dangerously. "Um, what I meant to say was, um, I-I, um I love you?" I stuttered. She smirked in satisfaction before walking out of the door.

I followed her down the stairs and into the living room where Grace was waiting. "Finally. You guys done making babies yet?" she asked smugly. "We were not 'making babies!' We just kissed a little." Kim stated. "Yeah, sure." Grace replied sarcastically. Kim rolled her eyes before walking out of the room. "Come on Jack." She called.

**No One's POV (For once)**

"Coming." Jack replied. He quickly caught up with her, trailing behind her like a love-sick puppy with a goofy grin on his face. "He's so in love with her." Jerry whispered to Grace as they followed the couple into the garage. "And her with him. I still can't believe it took them this long to get together. I swear, at times there was so much sexual tension, you couldn't even cut it with a chainsaw." Grace muttered back. Jerry chuckled before nodding his head in agreement. "And they call me oblivious. Even a blind person could see that they were hopelessly in love with each other, yet they couldn't see it themselves." Jerry replied. They got into the car before Jack pulled out of his driveway.

Grace nudged Jerry as she saw that the couple was holding hands across the gear-shift **(Thing-a-ma-bobber-gadgety-thingy)**. Jack's hand was on top of the gear-shift whilst Kim's was rested comfortably on top of his, with their fingers intertwined. She pointed to their hands and Jerry silently 'awed'. They drove off down the street and off to the mall. "Where are we going?" Jack asked. "Oh, Kim and I have to get a new outfit for Brad's party on Friday." Grace said. "Brad? As in Brad Williams? Captain of the football team, second 'hottest' guy in school, school player, and GIRLFRIEND STEALER Brad Williams?" Jack asked, his voice seething with anger and jealousy. "Yep, that's the one." Grace replied.

"And who would be the first 'hottest' guy in school if he's the second?" Jerry asked, slightly confused. "Jack." Kim and Grace answered simply. "Hey!" Jerry said, very offended that his girlfriend called his best friend hot. "Sorry, but it's true. I mean, he was voted 'Hottest Guy' for the past two years in the school." Grace explained before kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "I was? I'm the 'hottest' guy in school?" Jack asked. "Didn't you know that?" Kim asked him. "No. I never really paid attention to those poll things." Jack replied. "Didn't you notice all of the girls 'fawning' over you, the flirtatious winks and giggles, the touching, the stalking?" Grace asked. "Nope." He replied with a proud smile on his face. "Even I noticed that. How could you not notice all of that?" Jerry asked.

"Because, the only girl I ever really paid attention to was Kim." He replied, his smile growing bigger. "Aw." Kim and Grace cooed. "That's so sweet." Grace said. Jack pulled Kim's hand up before kissing the back of her hand. Kim blushed before hiding her face with her other hand. "But now that I think about it, that would explain a lot." Jack added. They pulled up into the mall before parking and getting out of the car.

"You know, I don't really feel like going to Brad's party on Friday. Can we just skip it and hang out with the guys and Julie?" Kim asked. "Sure, I was getting a bad feeling about it anyway. Don't you find it weird that he invited us and told us not to bring dates?" Grace pondered. "Yeah, almost like he was planning something." Kim replied. "Wait, so he invited you to a party, and told you, and JUST you, not to bring dates?" Jack asked. Kim nodded before shrugging. "You guys do know what he was planning, right?" Jack asked. Grace shook her head and Kim looked up at Jack with a confused look on her face. Jack and Jerry sighed before Jerry spoke up. "He was planning on 'banging' you at the party." Jerry explained. A look of realization showed on the girls' faces before they finally understood. "Oh…oooh!" Kim and Grace replied. "Yeah." Jack said. Kim shuddered before pretending to gag. "That's just gross." She whined. "Well, now you know." Jack said whilst chuckling at his girlfriend's antics. Kim opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by someone calling her name. They turned around to see…

**AN: Dun, dun, dun. **_**Suspense**_**. Anywhoozle, sorry I haven't updated in almost 2 months, but school started a month ago, and I haven't had much time to write. But, I promise, I will try to update like every week, or maybe 2 weeks. Please, don't hate me! But, when I do update, the chapters will be uber long! So, I love you all. Don't Stop Dreamin' Live, Love, Sparkles. Baii!**

**~DJ Double T**


End file.
